Algo nuevo que proteger (pausada)
by Adarkan
Summary: Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que Lincoln se marchó de casa de sus padres. Finalmente ha podido tener a sus hijas con sus hermanas y se desvive por ellas. Ven a disfrutar de las aventuras de las pequeñas hijas del pecado en una aventura para conseguir los tesoros de los diferentes guardianes de los bosques. Se aconseja leer primero: Protegiendo lo importante 1 y 2
1. La nueva familia Loud

Un nuevo día amanece en la ciudad de Royal Woods, pero en esta ocasión no vamos a la habitual casa que en otras ocasiones, si no justo a la de al lado. Antiguamente habitada por el Sr. Gruñón, fue adquirida por un grupo de hermanos para tener intimidad y poder criar a sus hijos. Este es el hogar donde se mudaron. Cada uno tiene un cuarto propio, menos las gemelas y el único varón de la casa, que comparten un cuarto con una cama enorme.

Nos centramos un momento en el joven hombre de pelo blanco con camisa naranja y jeans que se encontraba algo incomodo mientras discutía con una chica un poco mas baja, rubia, de pelo largo reluciente y un ajustado vestido rosa con un colgante en forma de corazón dorado en su cuello.

Lola: Esto no puede seguir así Lincoln. Debemos hacer algo.

Lincoln: ¿Y que esperas que haga? Desde que Lori rompió con Bobby no se siente bien, es imposible...

Lola: Por lo menos podrías convencerla de arreglarse un poco. Nunca la había visto tan...

Lincoln: Bueno, esta vez entiendo los motivos de Bobby, pero...

La pareja discutía algo incómodos en el salón de la casa, mientras una pequeña chica rubia de 7 años salia de su cuarto dispuesta a ir al baño a arreglarse y maquillarse para su día de clase. Al escuchar la discusión que tenia lugar abajo solo rodó los ojos, como era costumbre siempre había alguna discusión.

Leia: Espero que mamá Lana regrese de su footing matutino y consiga hacer que se relajen. Cada mañana es lo mismo.

Tal como se encerraba en el baño, otra de las puertas se abría y de su interior salia una alta chica rubia con ojeras y el pelo muy enmarañado. Bostezando, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso de leche. Mientras bebía, una pequeña de 4 años correteaba con una gorra roja demasiado grande, un dinosaurio de juguete en una mano y una cámara en la otra.

Lizy: ...y el feroz crocosaurio se lanza en picado sobre su presaaaa!

En aquel momento lanzó por los aires el dinosaurio que por casualidad termina en la cabeza de la rubia que bebía leche. Tal como notó algo en su pelo, dejó caer el vaso al suelo y se puso a sacudir frenética su enmarañada cabellera con sus manos como si la vida le fuese en ello.

?¿?: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! MA-MAMAAAAAAAAA... *buaaaaaaa* ... MONSTRUO... MONSTRUO... *buaaaaa* MIEDOOOOOOO *buaaaaaa* PAPAAAAAAAAA

La rubia se encogió en el suelo llorando y sacudiéndose todo el pelo llamando a su padre emitiendo unos gritos muy agudos. Lola y Lincoln no tardaron en entrar en la cocina tapándose los oídos por los tremendos gritos que emitía la chica. Al albino le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que la chica estaba encogida de miedo encima de un charco de leche y cristales rotos.

Lola: ¡Lizy! ¿Que le has hecho ahora?

Lizy (triste): Fue un accidente, yo solo jugaba y crocosaurio terminó en su cabeza...

El peliblanco se acercaba a la chica rubia para intentar calmarla pero en aquel momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió con una patada y dos chicas rubias vestidas con ropa deportiva entraron corriedo, una de ellas pasó de largo entre todos los presentes y se abrazó a la rubia que lloraba en el suelo y apartó rápidamente los cristales rotos. Cerrando la puerta con cuidado se encontraba una rubia con una cola de caballo y un colgante en forma de corazón rojo.

Lana: ¿Que ha pasado? Oíamos a Loan llorar desde la acera de enfrente...

Lincoln: Lizy le tiró sin querer uno de sus dinosaurios encima y...

Lori: Tranquila mi vida, tranquila. Sssshhhh. Ya pasó todo. ¡LINCOLN! ¡LOLA! ¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que debéis vigilar bien a Loan?

La joven de unos 20 años seguía llorando en brazos de su madre de 29, pero cuando vio al peliblanco estiró los brazos hacia él. El hombre estiró sus brazos para darle confort y seguridad a su hija.

Loan: Papaaa... *Buaaaa* Abrazameeee.

Lincoln (abrazando a la chica): Lori, lo lamento, no la vimos bajar...

Lola (enfadada): No tendríamos este problema si no te hubieses aprovechado de Linky cuando los tres volvimos borrachos de aquella fiesta.

Lori (roja y enfadada): ¡Ya hablamos de ello, me acababa de dejar Bobby y necesitaba cariño! ¡El problema es que **tú** dejaste ese potingue de crecer por ahí tirado!

Lana (con Lizy en brazos): Ya hablamos todos de ese tema, así que dejad de discutir, que estáis asustando a Lizy. Ya sabemos que en verdad Loan solo tiene dos años, pero...

Lola: Si, si, si... Pero debemos enseñarle cómo debe actuar. Tiene que aprender cómo debe ser una adulta. Aunque sabe moverse sola por la casa y mirar el ordenador para ver dibujos en youtube, no puede seguir asustándose de un tonto pedazo de plástico.

Lori: Ella aprende muy rápido Lola, deja de meterte con ella. Ya habla y camina sin problemas y sabe tomar cosas de la nevera. En solo un mes ha avanzado mucho.

En aquellos momentos la niña de 7 años bajaba las escaleras ya cambiada y con dos coletas altas. Miraba con fastidio a la joven rubia despeinada, pero su rostro cambió de repente al ver a la pequeña de gorra roja en brazos de Lana.

Leia: Buenos días familia. ¡Hola Lizy! ¿Has dormido bien?

Lizy (triste): Hola hermana mayor. Si, pero volví a hacer llorar a Loan...

Leia: No es culpa tuya preciosa, ven para que te haga una bonita trenza.

Loan: Papi, papi... Bañate conmigo. *Sniff* Por favor... huelo a leche...

Lana/Lola/Lori: ¡NI EN BROMA!

Loan: *Buaaaa* Pero yo quiero divertirme con papá en la bañeraaaaa...

Lincoln (incomodo): Loan, jejeje, mamá ya te explicó que ahora ya no podemos hacer eso. Mejor ves a bañarte con tu mami.

Loan: *sniff* Pero ella no sabe hacer el submarino, ni las burbujitas de mal olor...

Lori (algo enojada): Bueno, ya está bien. Loan, vamos a bañarnos, Lizy, prepárate para ir a la guardería. Lola, espero que preparases el almuerzo para las pequeñas. Lincoln, ya deberías estar fuera abriendo la clínica.

Tras tomar Lori el mando, todo volvió a la normalidad. Tras bañar a Loan, Lori se arregló y llevó a Lizy a la guardería y a Leia a la escuela. Lori era la que se encargaba de esto pues ella consiguió trabajo en la escuela elemental de Royal Woods, aunque a Leia no le gustaba nada tener a su tía como profesora.

Por su parte, Lincoln se marchó a abrir la clínica veterinaria en donde trabajaba, se trataba de la misma en la que se pasó un tiempo encerrado con los cuidados de LJ, pero este ahora dirige varios centros del condado y le cedió el puesto de jefe veterinario a Lincoln, aunque Lana llevaba 2 años ya trabajando allí, solo era de Auxiliar.

El peliblanco esperaba tranquilo a que los clientes vinieran a recoger o traer a sus mascotas, pero tras lo sucedido por la mañana no pudo más que volver a intentar recordar que pasó aquella noche.

***Flashback***

Todo sucedió la noche del Baile de graduación de Lincoln. Al ser un día especial Lori aceptó quedarse cuidando de las pequeñas. Así Lola y Lana podrían acompañarlo. Fue algo muy bueno para los tres, no solo por el hecho de que podrían salir los tres a divertirse, también porque demostraba que Lori volvía a estar de mejor humor tras su nueva ruptura con Bobby.

La fiesta fue lo que cabía esperar, al principio un poco de cosas para picar y charlas sobre lo que haría cada uno en el futuro. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el alcohol se acumulaba en sus cuerpos, la fiesta empezó a desmadrarse. Juegos, decoraciones rotas, muchas risas, alguna compañera de facultad mostrando sus pechos, Lincoln impidiendo que Lola hiciese lo mismo, Lana siendo la campeona de beber cerveza con manguera...

Y eso solo las 2 primeras horas de la fiesta, que duró 5 para algunos y 8 para los que fueron a divertirse después. Nuestro trio favorito no se apuntó a la fiesta extra, Lana y Lola llevaban a Lincoln, cada una de un brazo para que no terminase en el suelo.

El albino apenas recordaba más que meterse en un taxi camino a casa. Después despertarse desnudo en su cama con Lori desnuda y dormida a su lado, las gemelas habían terminado dormidas en el sofá de la sala. Cuando ambas se despertaron los gritos inundaron la casa. Lori y Lola fueron las que más gritaron, pero en cuanto Lori dijo que mientras cargaba a Lincoln, este empezó a darle besos y caricias en ciertos lugares Lana pasó de gritar junto a su gemela a saltar al cuello del albino.

Al mes siguiente descubrieron que Lori estaba embarazada. Los padres Loud se alegraron mucho... Hasta enterarse de quien era el padre. Lisa y Lily consiguieron resguardar al chico en una improvisada jaula electrificada para evitar que Rita y el Sr. Lynn lo castrasen allí mismo. Al final, Lori aceptó la culpa y Lincoln pudo librarse, pero a Lori le cayó una gran bronca y la obligación de contarles a todos en la próxima cena familiar.

Esa cena terminó siendo muy divertida, pues al contrario de lo que esperaban los padres, el resto de chicas encontraron aquello una noticia genial. Incluso Leni preguntó si ella podía ser la siguiente, consiguiendo que Chandler y Lincoln terminasen escupiendo toda la soda que estaban bebiendo.

***Fin flashback***

El albino suspiró con una sonrisa mientras esperaba en la clínica. No tardó en llegar una de las clientas que venían a que se le cortasen las uñas a su perrita. Después volvió a quedarse a la espera y continuó con sus recuerdos. En esta ocasión, lo que pasó hace 2 semanas.

Era un sabado normal y corriente, Lana y Lincoln habían ido con las niñas al bosque, Lori y Lola estaban en casa con la pequeña Loan que ya empezaba a caminar sin caerse...

**Bueno queridos lectores, se que es algo corto pero dejaré la explicación del crecimiento de Loan en el próximo capítulo. Esta vez será cortito y volveremos a las aventuras, por lo que nos centraremos en las pequeñas de la casa. Espero que les agrade.**

**Un fuerte abrazo a todos ^_^**

**J0nas Nagera - **Bueno, como dijo Lola, tienen otro apellido que pueden usar y al estar ambas tan crecidas, pocos sabian quienes eran en verdad. Jejeje. Fenrir debia estar presente, despues de todo, para eso es su bosque aunque solo la famila pudiese verla. Rita ya tenia una nieta, ¿como no llevar la escopeta? xD La fusión de Lona si que fue muy loca en verdad, pero ya no volverá, Lucy y Lynn se encargaron de ello xD Espero que tu pregunta sobre si Lori aun vive con ellos y lo que pasó con Boby quede explicado entre este capitulo y el siguiente. Luz tiene de padre adoptivo al jubilado veterinario LJ, el cual es en verdad un compañero de Wattpad que creo a Luz como una hija del pecado (Solo que unicamente se conoce que Lincoln es el padre y una de las hermanas su madre, pero nadie sabe cual y ademas se tiñe el pelo y nadie sabe de que color lo tiene en verdad) aqui unicamente hace de niñera. Muchos han puesto a Lola como modelo o actriz de cine, pero viendo como actua yo la veo mas en una telenovela, le encantan los dramas xDDD Chandler está con Leni, viven juntos, pero no se han casado... ¿aun? Leni es la ayudante de Lisa y se puede decir que su secretaria, aunque como ves, se distrae facilmente al ver que algo no "es bonito" pero se encarga de las labores de corrección de los cohetes. Muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que la aventurilla que van a pasar la shijas sea tambien de tu agrado. Un abrazo :)

**LH-Teller9999 -** Many thanks. I love that you liked it, as you said Benny got what he deserve, just wanted tnot see him again in the show xD


	2. Una pequeña muy crecida

Tras cuatro horas en la clínica, Lana apareció con las bolsas de comida habituales. Solían hacer este horario para tener más tiempo la clínica veterinaria abierta de cara al público y estar a la vez juntos la mitad de la jornada.

Lana: ¿Te pasa algo Zeusito? Te veo muy pensativo.

Lincoln: No, solo estaba volviendo a pensar en lo que le pasó a Loan.

Lana: Le dije a Lola que se deshiciese de ese brebaje de Lisa, pero quería conservarlo "por si las moscas". Bueno, tampoco ninguno habíamos pensado que la peque ya sabría abrir cajones...

Lincoln: Recuerdo que fue Leni la que me llamó completamente nerviosa por el terrible grito que dio Lori tras volver de hacer unas compras.

Lana: Si, nos tocó dejar a las niñas solas con Fenrir y salir corriendo hacia allí. Lola tuvo suerte de que Lucy llegase rápido y noquease a Lori. Dijeron que la estaba estrangulando.

Lincoln: Si, pero creo que utilizar una sartén fue excesivo.

Lana: ¡Fue efectivo! Por lo menos llegamos antes de que despertara y quisiese matar de nuevo a Lola...

Lincoln: Bueno, aún fue peor cuando Leni consiguió que Lisa viniese de forma urgente y le explicamos lo que había sucedido. Casi no podía contenerla...

Lana (con sonrisa complice): A mí no me engañas, o Lisa tiene más fuerza que Lynn o no te esmeraste mucho en retenerla.

Lincoln (con una gota de sudor): Bueeeeno, ella ha ganado mucha fuerza... Y solo quería diseccionar a Lola... Tampoco era tan grave, después de lo que pasó por su culpa.

Lana (con mirada pícara): Y yo que pensaba que nunca la culparías de nada.

Lincoln: Yo también me enfadé en aquel momento. Mi pequeña de 2 años se había convertido en una chica de 20 que estaba desnuda y llorando en un rincón. Aún me duele el sartenazo que me dio Lucy cuando Loan me vio y corrió a abrazarme.

Lana: Si no conociese a Lola, dudaría si fue un accidente. Pero se bien que siempre tenia ese frasco guardado en su mesilla de noche. Realmente, me creo que dejó de vigilar a Loan y esta se coló en su cuarto.

Lincoln: Si, yo también sé que fue un accidente. Ella jamas haría algo como eso a su sobrina. Aunque me sigo preguntando por que seguía guardando aquel brebaje. ¿Te acuerdas de las caras de las niñas cuando vieron a Loan?

Lana: Claro que me acuerdo. Jajajaja. Lizy se emocionó mucho y no para de preguntar cuando ella daría el estirón igual que Loan. Leia por su parte es la que peor se lo tomó, creo que aun sigue evitando jugar con Loan, creo que se le hace difícil el tener una hermanita pequeña mayor que ella.

Lincoln: Y mas desarrollada... Emmm... esto... ¿¡Que demonios estoy diciendo?!

Lana (con mirada asesina): Creo que le pediré a Lucy que me deje esa sartén.

Lana aprovechando que no había llegado aun ningún cliente tomó del cuello a su hermano con una de las llaves que Lynn le había enseñado, logrando que este apenas pudiese respirar. Pasaron una tarde tranquila solo con un par de animales a los que cortarles las uñas y la vacuna anual a una rata topo calva.

.

En la nueva casa Loud, Loan se sobresaltó al escuchar que la puerta se abría de golpe, era Lori que regresaba con sus dos sobrinas de clase. Lola la esperaba impaciente, pues debía salir para llegar al plató cuanto antes. Siempre decía que llegar primera a maquillaje la hacía resaltar más en la pantalla.

Tras dar un abrazo a su querida hija y sacudir tiernamente la gorra de Lizy, Lola salió a su trabajo. Nada mas cerrar la puerta, la sonrisa de Leia desapareció y lanzó una mirada enfadada a Loan que tal como vio como la miraba su hermana mayor se encogió en el sofá y se puso a temblar.

Lori: Bueno niñas. Es hora de que empecéis a hacer vuestros deberes. Loan, ven aquí cariño, te enseñaré lo que tienes que hacer esta tarde. Leia, ayúdala si tiene dudas.

Leia (susurrando): *pfff* Siempre he de encargarme de esa petarda...

Lori (azotando una regla en su mano): ¿Que dices cariño?

Leia: Que si, que si. Jejejeje. Como siempre.

Tras dejar a las niñas haciendo sus deberes, Lori se marchó a preparar las siguientes clases a su cuarto. Tal como salió del salón Leia soltó el lápiz y se tumbó en el sofá. Su hermana menor, por edad, no tardó en acercarse temblorosa con el libro que le había dado su madre para leer.

Loan: Le...Le... Leia... ¿Que... que dice... aquí?

Leia (molesta): Dice que el perrito se murió, ya esta. Fin del cuento.

Los ojos de la chica de 20 años se empezaron a cubrir de lagrimas, pero antes de que llegase a romper en llanto Lizy se asomó.

Lizy: No, eso no dice. A mi me leías ese cuento de otra manera.

Leia (incomoda): Jejeje, si, bueno. Es que como a ti te gustan tanto los perritos...

Lizy (triste): ¿Entonces me lo leías mal?

Leia: NOOOO, no, no, nooo. Emm... mira Loan, aquí dice "Canelo el perro Bombero alertó a los bomberos, sacaron la manguera y apagaron el incendio". Ahora sigue tu.

Loan: ¡Glu, glu, glu!... E... El... agua... apag... apagaba... to-todas las llamas...

Lizy: SIIIII, así si que es como pasaba. Jejeje. Que bien Loan, ya lees casi tan bien como yo.

La chica despeinada se sonrojó y jugaba nerviosa con el libro que tenia en las manos, pero no miró en ningún momento a la pequeña de gorra roja. Leia se sentía molesta cada vez que Loan parecía ignorar a Lizy, desde que la pequeña niña de 2 años se había convertido en una mujer de 20, hacían que ella la ayudase casi siempre y eso le quitaba tiempo de estar con su hermanita favorita amante de los dinosaurios.

Leia: Si ya has terminado Loan, ves a traerme algo de merendar. Ya sabes que tienes que pagarme por mis servicios.

Loan: S-Si... en seguida... vo-voy a prepararte algo... rico...

La joven se metió en la cocina algo nerviosa mirando en donde esta mañana había roto el vaso de leche. Empezó a sacudir su cabeza como si aun tuviese el muñeco de Lizy enredado en su pelo y se dirigió al frigorifico.

Lizy: Ya terminé, con las restas. Jejeje. Voy a empezar a preparar todo para este fin de semana.

Leia: ¡Tienes razón!, debo pensar en que puedo pedirle a papá. Creo que estaría bien que me llevase al tiovivo y me comprase una nueva falda.

Lizy: MEEEEEEC. Corten, escena mala. Leia, este fin de semana lo pasamos con la abuela Fenrir y será la primera vez que Loan se quede a dormir con nosotras a solas. ¡Las tres lo pasaremos en grande!

Leia: De repente se me han quitado las ganas de que llegue el fin de semana...

Lizy: Oh, vamos. Pero si te encantan las historias de abu Fenrir y las cosas que nos enseña sobre el bosque.

Leia: Si, pero seguro que me harán a mi cuidar de que Loan no se haga daño o cualquier cosa. Luego si tiene alguna rascadita me castigaran a mi...

***PIIIIIIIII* *PIIIIIIII* *PIIIIIIII***

Ambas niñas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la alarma de humos de la cocina, ambas se dirigieron hacia allí, pero Lori salió de su cuarto y pasó corriendo como una flecha y las adelantó. Tal como llegaron vieron a Loan con un apio en la mano y una olla humeante colocada en los fogones donde esta había metido un pollo entero y un sobre de preparado rápido pero sin abrirlo, este había prendido fuego y se estaba llenando la cocina de humo.

Lori: ¡Cariño! ¿Pero que has hecho?

Loan (casi llorando): Yo... yo solo... yo... merienda... quería prepararla.

Lizy: NI NO, NI NO, NI NO. ¡Lizy la cachorra bombera ya ha llegado!

La pequeña de gorra roja había sacado un pequeño extintor de debajo del fregadero y disparaba con el sobre la olla, cuando el fuego cesó miró con una sonrisa a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Lizy: ¿Ves Loan?, yo también soy como Canelo. El de tu libro.

Loan solo miró de forma lastimera a Leia la cual apartó su mirada con un gesto de fastidio. Aun y haberse convertido en una mujer de 20 años, Loan seguía viendo a Leia como su hermana mayor a quien debía imitar y ganarse su cariño, pero esta siempre parecía molesta con ella. Quería en esta ocasión prepararle algo delicioso para merendar y que la elogiase, pero la había vuelto a fastidiar. ¿Por que su querida hermana mayor no la quería como quería a Lizy? ¿A caso era por que ahora ninguna podía sentarse en el regazo de papá cuando veían la tele?

Con una cara triste, Lizy volvió a dejar el pequeño extintor debajo del fregadero. Desde que Loan había crecido de repente esta a penas le hacia caso, antes era divertido cuando jugaban las tres y se probaban ropa. Incluso las películas que hacían con trozos de cartón y los vestidos viejos de mamá Lori o mamá Lola, pero si antes le daban miedo sus muñecos de dinosaurios, ahora era peor. La ropa vieja siempre les había quedado grandes, pero a Loan le venia pequeña y supone que fue porque papá se desmayó cuando vio como a Loan se le rompía del todo una camiseta de mamá Lori que tenia desde hace años. Incluso de los nervios, al ver una prenda tan querida por papá romperse, le empezó a sangrar la nariz y les riñeron a todas diciendo que ahora Loan no debía hacer esas cosas.

Ya por la noche todos se juntaron para cenar, en esta ocasión se había apuntado también tía Lily, Leia estaba segura de que se venia a comer cada vez que en su casa tocaba brócoli, pero eso no hacia que la quisiese menos, al contrario, era su tía, pero la mas cercana a ella en edad.

Lily: Mmm... Linky, tus macarrones con atún y beicon son los mas deliciosos. ¿No crees Loan?

Loan: ¿Eh?... Ah... Si... Están buenos.

Leia: Lily, ¿por que siempre le preguntas cosas a Loan?

Lily: Jejeje. Bueno, es porque ahora parece otra mas de mis hermanas mayores, pero sigue siendo una niña pequeñita en el fondo. ¿A caso la furia rosa esta celosa?

Leia (alegre): Claro que no, friki lila. Jajajaja.

Lily: Y... bueno, Lola. ¿Cuando me darás a mi la dosis de poción que me toca?

Lola (atragantandose): ***coff* *coff*** No sigas insitiendo Lily. Ya te dije que Loan se lo tomó todo. No hay más poción. Pregúntale a Lisa, ya veras.

Lily (llenando los cachetes de aire y frunciendo el ceño): Mhpf...

Lori: Te puedo asegurar que en esta casa no queda más de ese maldito brebaje. Me aseguré de ello poniendo patas arriba el cuarto de Lola.

Lola: Estropeaste varios de mis vestidos y aun no he cobrado venganza por ello.

Lori (Con los ojos en llamas): ¡POR TU CULPA SOY UNA MUJER DE 25 AÑOS CON UNA HIJA DE 20!

Lana: Calmaos ambas. Lola, esos vestidos hacia meses que no te los ponías y Lori... emm... creo que el cuento de que sigues teniendo 25 porque no celebras tu cumpleaños no cuela... desde hace 4 años.

Lori/Lola: ¡Tu a callar Lana, no entiendes nada!

Así continuó la cena con las tres discutiendo mientras Lily reía divertida y Lincoln recogía la mesa para fregar los platos. Tras instar a las pequeñas a que fuesen a lavarse los dientes, Lily dejó a sus hermanas discutiendo en la mesa y fue a ayudar a fregar a Lincoln.

Lincoln: Lily... deberías dejar de molestarlas de esa manera.

Lily: Pero es divertido, no sabes lo aburrida que esta la casa sin tantas discusiones. Jejeje.

Lincoln (con una gota de sudor en la frente): Ya... pero después soy yo el que paga las consecuencias.

Lily (palmeandole el trasero): Bueno, eso es fácil de arreglar, ya sabes utiliza tu gran "talento". Jejeje.

Lincoln (rojo): ¡LILY!

Lily: Ya están todos fregados, mientras los secas voy a jugar con mis sobrinaaaaaas.

Con un suspiro derrotado el albino se puso a secar los platos e ir guardándolos. Lily por su parte subió para ver como Loan estaba con un cepillo enredado en su pelo y una cola mal hecha en el otro lado. La chica estaba en el suelo llorando mientras Lizy intentaba apañárselas para sacarle el cepillo enredado. Mientras, Leia solo miraba la escena a través de la puerta abierta tumbada en su cama.

**Bueno compañeros, por aquí lo dejamos en esta ocasión. Espero que les este gustando. Las hijas de Lincoln pronto irán a dormir al bosque con Fenrir y sus aventuras empezaran, espero que no le smoleste le como trato en esta ocasión a estas hijas del pecado y que las disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Un abrazo bien fuerte ^_^**


	3. El esperado viernes de Lizy

La mañana empezó con el alegre cantar de un gallo sonando del despertador de Lizy, la pequeña se levantó sonriente y animada. Mientras esperaba a que su hermana mayor Leia se acercase para ayudarle a quitarse su pijama con capucha de dinosaurio, empezó a guardar las cosas en su mochila. Las ceras de colores, su dinosaurio de juguete favorito, el dibujo del animal de compañía que la profesora les había pedido como tarea...

Si, el dibujo es de un tiranosaurio con brazos lanzacohetes, pero la profesora ya había desistido cuando al intentarle enseñar a dibujar a una perrita Leia exclamó "! Esa es mi otra mamá, Fenrir ¡", desde entonces la profesora mira de malos modos a su padre albino cuando es él quien la va a recoger.

Lizy: Todo listo. Que ganas de que sea ya por la tarde. Jejeje.

***TOC* *TOC***

Leia: ¡Buenos días preciosa! Tengo listo el cepillo y hoy voy a hacerte una preciosa trenza como la que lleva mamá Lola en el trabajo.

Lizy: Valeeeee.

La pequeña corrió a abrazar a su hermana mayor y después se dio la vuelta para que esta le bajase la cremallera, pero justo cuando se había quitado aquella mezcla entre pijama y disfraz, la puerta de su habitación se abrió nuevamente. Sin esperar un momento se lanzó de un salto al cuello de quien entraba y sin contemplación algúna se puso a lamerle toda la cara.

Lana: Jajajaja. Lizy... LIZY... Jajajaja. Basta... Que yo también puedo hacerlo.

En unos momentos madre e hija se encontraban revolcándose por el suelo entre risas y saliva, a lo cual Leia solo podía mirar con algo de asco. Solo se alegraba de haber enseñado a Lizy que eso a ella no debía hacérselo jamas. Una de esas cosas madre-hija solamente.

Lana: Jajajaja. Bueno, bueno... ya esta bien cachorrita. Baja a desayunar, yo voy a despertar a Loan. ¿Leia me acompañas?

Leia: Pfff... ¿Por que siempre he de estar ayudando con Loan?

Lana: Porque eres la mayor y debes aprender a ayudar a todas tus hermanas por igual.

Lizy: ¿Puedo ir yo a despertarla?

Lana: Tranquila cachorrita, Leia me ayudará... si es que quiere conservar su kit de maquillaje.

Con cara enfadada Leia siguió a su tía al cuarto de Loan mientras Lizy se deslizaba por la barandilla al piso inferior. Lana llamó a la puerta con la suavidad de una mariposa pero Leia lo hizo con la suavidad de un mamut en una cacharreria.

Loan: !AAAHH¡

Ambas abrieron la puerta y se asomaron con cuidado, la chica se encontraba mirándolas con cara asustada solo iluminada por el brillo de una computadora que utilizaba para ver dibujos. Poco a poco se calló al ver que era su familia.

Lana: Buenos días amor. Disculpa que Leia te asustase, parece que no sabe que es ir con cuidado...

Leia: Si, si, si. Buenos días, ahora levántate y vamos a desayunar.

Lana: Vamos a cambiarte Loan, ¿donde dejaste la ropa sucia de ayer?

La chica despeinada estiró su brazo indicando un montón de ropa revuelta en el suelo a un lado de la habitación. Leia puso cara de asco mientras se acercaba a recogerla para bajarla al sótano. Lana se quedó recordandole a Loan como debía ponerse los pantalones ella sola.

Lana: Después de desayunar prepararemos tu mochila para esta noche, ¿Vale? Iras al bosque a dormir con Leia y Lizy y conocerás a Fenrir. Jejeje. Seguro que te lo pasaras muy bien.

En esta ocasión Lori es quien preparaba el desayuno y por eso no había ido ella misma a despertar a su hija, pero en cuanto llegó, la abrazó y la cubrió de besos. Tras el desayuno, Lori dejó a su pequeña unos deberes para hacer durante el día y después se marchó con Leia y Lizy a sus respectivos centros. En el coche, la pequeña de gorra roja estaba más callada que de costumbre.

Leia: ¿Que te pasa Lizy? Pensaba que estarías entusiasmada por ser viernes.

Lizy: Si, lo estoy. Solo estoy pensando en que puedo hacer para que Loan no se asuste y quiera divertirse con nosotras.

Leia: No tienes que preocuparte, seguro que Fenrir sabrá como cuidarla, al igual que a nosotras.

Lizy: Si, espero que podamos ir a ver como van los castores con su nueva presa. Puede que a Loan le gusten con esos dientecitos y esas colas tan grandes.

Leia: Creo que le gustarán mas los ciervos, son preciosos.

Lizy: Las ardillas le gustan a todo el mundo.

Leia: Ojala le gusten los peces del lago, no pueden asustar a nadie.

Lizy: O puede que le gusten los...

La conversación duró todo el camino, Lori no interrumpió pero miraba de vez en cuando por le retrovisor para mirar a sus sobrinas con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

En preescolar, Lizy se divirtió mucho jugando con todos sus compañeros pero aquel día hubo algo que le llamó mucho más la atención, pues la maestra les había enseñado un juego en el que uno comenzaba una historia y cada uno debía seguirla, un trocito cada vez, pensó que aquello seria genial para hacer por la noche para que Loan no tuviese miedo de mamá Fenrir, pues daba por hecho que si un dinosaurio de juguete la asustaba así, una loba gigante la aterrorizaría.

Tras las clases, esperó tranquilamente como siempre hacia en las escaleras de entrada. Su mamá Lori no tardaría en llegar a recogerla, pero para su sorpresa quien llegó fue su padre y con él venían su madre y Lola, la ventanilla trasera no tardo en abrirse y aparecer Leia que la llamaba animada.

Leia: ¡Lizyyyyy, nos vamos ya! Tengo tu mochila preparadaaaaa.

Lizy: ¡Voyyy! ¿No tenemos que recoger a Loan?

Tal como abría la puerta del auto, una sombra al otro lado se movió y la miró temblorosa.

Loan: Ho... Hola...

Lincoln: Vamos cachorrita, ¿no querrás hacer esperar a Fenrir, verdad?

Lizy: No. Pero quería traer mi cámara de fotos...

Lana: La puse en tu mochila.

Lizy: ¿Y mi Mega-Saurio?

Lola: Ya sabes que nada de juguetes en el bosque, podrías perderlos.

Lizy (triste): Jooooo...

Lincoln: Pero si que he puesto tu mantita con ese dinosaurio que tanto te gusta.

Lizy: ¿Denver? BIEEEEN

Loan: Po... Por favor... No grites ta.. tanto...

Leia: Solo esta contenta, deja de quéjate.

Lola: Leiaaa...

Leia (rodando los ojos): ¿Mamaaaa?

Lola: Tenemos un trato, así que pórtate bien o...

Leia (con sonrisa forzada): Claro mami. No hay problema, me portaré como una buena niña grande.

Lizy: ¿Como es que nos lleváis tan pronto esta vez?

Mientras conducía, el albino no pudo evitar recordar la reunión que tuvieron él y sus hermanas con Fenrir la semana anterior.

***Flashback***

Lincoln: ... y por eso hemos venido.

Fenrir: Bueno, no creo que suponga un problema. Aunque he de reconocer que me intriga eso de que "ha crecido muy de golpe".

Lola: Si, por eso como será su primera vez, solo la dejaremos aquí una noche.

Fenrir: Dos noches.

Lori: Fenrir, no es que no confíe en ti, pero Loan tiene... necesidades especiales. No me puedo sentir bien dejándola más de una noche sola...

Fenrir: Me quedaré con las pequeñas dos noches.

Lana: Si solo fuesen Lizy y Leia no habría problema pero...

Fenrir: La próxima semana hay luna llena.

Los ojos del albino se abrieron como platos y Lana no tardó en girarse a mirarlo con unos ojos que parecían desprender estrellas, apartó su mirada pero solo logró cruzarla con la de Lola que parecía haberse entusiasmado. Lori solo se dio un fuerte facepalm sabiendo ya como acabaría todo.

Lana: ¡CUATRO NOCHES!

Fenrir: No, he dicho dos noches.

Lola: POR LO MENOS TRES NOCHES, vamos Fenrir, por favoooor.

La gigantesca loba se movió inquieta y evitaba por todos los medios el mirar a los ojos a las gemelas que habían empezado su conocido ataque de "Ojitos tiernos", poco a poco se fue retirando al resguardo de un árbol.

Fenrir: Les dije dos noches, ya es el doble de lo que habían pedido en un principio. Yo me marcho que debo... debo... debo vigilar que los pájaros lleguen bien de su migración. Zeus, cuídalas bien pero contrólalas, por Odin...

***fin del flashback***

Lincoln (con un agota de sudor): Bueno, jejeje. Creo que alguien tiene muchas ganas de que Fenrir os enseñe cosas del bosque.

Tras llegar al bosque y encontrarse en el claro donde quedaban con Fenrir, los padres montaron la tienda de campaña para que durmiesen sus hijas y les entregaron un bocadillo a cada una. Para Leia de jamón serrano, a Lizy su preferido de mortadela con jalea y para Loan uno de atún con olivas. Tras despedirse con unos abrazos y besos, Loan habló.

Loan: Ma... Mamá... ¿Solo un... un bocadillo para las dos noches?

Lizy: Tu tranquila Loan, la tradición es espantar a algún grupo y quedarnos con sus cestas de picnic.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica despeinada.

Loan: ¿Papá...?

Lincoln: Tranquila Loan, tienes que ser valiente y veras que aprendes muchas cosas aquí.

Lori: Si, te he puesto ropa de repuesto y un par de cuentos de Canelo, se que son tus favoritos.

Loan: Nos quedaremos... aquí... solas... *sniff*... yo... no... no quiero... *sniff*

Leia: Vamos Loan, no vamos a estar solas, Fenrir ya lleva un rato mirándonos.

En aquel momento Loan escuchó en su cabeza una voz, algo que jamas le había pasado pero que la asustó enormemente, haciendo que se encogiese hasta meter su cabeza entre sus rodillas y taparse con sus brazos.

Fenrir: Hola cachorra, tu debes ser Loan.

Loan: ¡AAAAHHHH! ESCUCHO VOCES. ESCUCHO VOCES DENTRO DE MI CABEZAAAAAAAA.

Lincoln y Lori se apresuraron a ir con Loan y explicarle que no debía tener miedo, que esa era la forma de comunicarse de Fenrir. Por su parte Lola y Lana se miraron preocupadas empezando a dudar si debían dejar que la chica pasase su primera noche en el bosque sin ningún adulto. Finalmente Lola se acercó a su hija y se agachó en cuclillas quedando a su altura.

Lola: Leia, se que no es lo que esperabas, pero esto solo será temporal. Cuida de Loan y enséñale bien, tenemos suerte de que aprende rápido. Cuando sea mas independiente veras que...

Leia (interrumpiendo): Ya, ya, ya. Como siempre. Me portaré bien y no le pasará nada, estate tranquila. Pero la semana que viene quiero mis nuevos pendientes y añadiremos también un vestido Parda, unas gafas de sol Rayoban y un viaje en el tiovivo con papá.

Lola (con mirada severa): Eso no es lo que habíamos quedado cielo.

Leia (mirando a Loan): Aquí hay más trabajo del que parece.

Lana: Yo misma te compraré ese vestido si tratas a Loan igual de bien que a Lizy. Y será la propia Loan quien me dirá si ha sido así o no. Lo del tiovivo lo aceptamos, pero no necesitas gafas de sol.

Lola (mirando a su gemela): La consientes demasiado...

Lana (con mirada desafiante): Si... debe haber salido a su madre.

La niña con sus dos coletas rubias se alejó, por lo menos había conseguido un vestido extra en su trato, así como pasar algo de tiempo a solas con papá. Ahora solo debía encontrar la forma de hacer que Loan les asegurase que la había tratado tan bien como a Lizy.

Tras conseguir tranquilizase la más pequeña de la familia habló.

Loan: ¿y por... por que no viene hasta aquí? ¿Por que se esconde?

Lori (roja): Es una tonteria suya.

Lincoln (disimulando): Bueno, los "zapatos" de Lori hicieron un ruido raro y Fenrir se asustó.

Fenrir: ¿COMO TE ATREVES? Puede decir lo que quiera del sonido, pero ni los zorrillos sueltan un olor tan nefasto...

Tras despedirse, los mayores se marcharon y Lizy ya se encontraba preparada para calmar a Loan, incluso había tomado sin que se diese cuenta su libro de "Canelo, el perro guardián" donde Canelo protegía a su hermana humana de un grupo de matones.

Fenrir, al notar como el olor de Lori se alejaba, se dejó ver saliendo de entre los arboles, la imponente loba negra miró fijamente a las niñas, las cuales Leia y Lizy la saludaron con normalidad pero Loan se quedó completamente quieta y con los ojos muy abiertos observando a la gigantesca loba.

Lizy (pensando): Esta es mi oportunidad.

Lizy (segura): Tranquila Loan, Fenrir no te hará dañ...

Loan (feliz): PERRITOOOOOOOOO

Ante la incrédula mirada de sus hermanas, la chica se lanzó corriendo contra la loba a la cual pareció también tomarle por sorpresa, la rubia despeinada se abrazó a su pelaje y empezó a acariciarlo logrando que un extraño impulso llegase a una de sus patas traseras.

Lizy empezó a acariciar su coleta con mirada de tristeza, su plan había fallado y no había logrado acercarse a Loan, pero no cesaría en su empeño. Lograría que Loan también la viese como una hermana mayor.

**Por esta ocasión lo dejamos aquí, ya han empezado las dos noches de sudor y sex... digo, las dos noches en que nuestras queridas hijas del pecado pasaran aventuras y aprenderán cosas del bosque de mano de Fenrir. Espero que las aventuras sean de su agrado y por si alguien lo pregunta... No, no iremos a ver que hacen los padres en esta snoches de luna llena, solo veremos como lo pasan las niñas en el bosque.**

**Un abrazo para todos ^_^**

**lucky-one456 - **Nadie puede olvidar esa sartén xD Lily quiere que lo que deseó de pequeña se vuelva real, jejeje. La pobre Loan sigue siendo una niña pequeña y es inevitable que una pequeña de 2 años no se asuste y llore :_( LJ ya le invité a venirse aqui, pero dijo que no se acostumbra y que prefiere wattpad. (Aunque eso fue cuando empecé a publicar aqui la primera parte xD) Muchas gracias Lucky ;)

**Luis Carlos - **Hay lagunas legales respecto a este tipo de incesto :v pero ciertamente, es mas facil tener tiempo para 3 hijas y dos esposas que para 10 esposas y 11 hijos xD La pobre Loan se comporta como su edad real, por muy alta que se la vea, con solo 2 añitos es normal que se asuste y llore a la minima. Lincoln y sus esposas saben bien como buscar tiempo de intimidad para ellos, jejeje. Los "abuelos" Loud no quieren más sorpresas por parte del chico, ya han tenido mas que suficientes. Gracias Luis, espero que el resto de la historia sea de tu agrado ^_^

**Rathable - **Me alegro que te este gustando esta tercera parte de las aventuras, aqui las pequeñas van a ser las protagonistas y el humor esta asegurado... Aunque no contemos con los chistes de Luan :V Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias :)


	4. El regalo de los guardianes

Tras marcharse sus padres, las tres chicas quedaron a solas con la gigantesca loba que olfateaba curiosa a Loan mientras esta se reía por las cosquillas de la respiración de Fenrir.

Fenrir: Es increíble, como un olor tan malo como el de tu madre, puede a su vez oler tan bien al mezclarse con el de tu padre...

Loan: !JAJAJAJA¡ Cosquillas... JAJAJA... para

Leia: Sabia que montaría un numerito en cuanto la viese, pero no esperaba este.

Lizy (intentando sonreír): Bueno, por lo menos no esta gritando y llorando.

Leia (rodando los ojos): ¿Y tu a que esperas? Deja ya de contenerte que se que te mueres de ganas de estar allí con ellas.

Con una sonrisa la pequeña de gorra roja salió corriendo a apuntarse a la diversión de Loan y Fenrir. Tras un rato jugando y revolcándose por el suelo mientras Leia apilaba unas piedras en forma de circulo, las llamó para que la ayudasen a preparar las cosas.

Leia: Chicas, ya he preparado el cerco para la fogata. Loan, te toca ir a por ramas secas y Lizy, tu te encargas de ayudarme con la cena.

Loan (soltando el pelaje de Fenrir): ¿Cu-Cuantas necesitas, onee-san?

Leia: Tantas como te quepan en los brazos... ¿Y a que viene llamare así?

Loan (nerviosa): En... en mis dibujos... yo... ellos... hermana mayor... emmm...

Leia (enfadada): No me compares con unos tontos dibujos.

La joven despeinada salió corriendo al interior del bosque a obedecer la orden de su hermana mayor. Lizy y Fenrir se acercaron a Leia con mirada interrogativa, pero la joven de coletas rubias solo estaba tomando los bocadillos del interior de la mochila y sacó una bolsa de nubes de dulce para quemar cuando hiciesen el fuego.

Lizy: Leia... ¿no crees que Loan se puede perder yendo sola a buscar ramas?

Leia: No te preocupes, ya sabes que tal como nacimos tía Lisa nos implantó un chip de rastreo para que no nos pasase nada y en mi celular tengo la aplicación para saber donde estamos las tres en todo momento.

Fenrir: Y si eso no funciona, puedo seguir su olor hasta 50 kilómetros... siempre que su madre no este cerca.

Lizy (preocupada):¿ Y si le pasa algo? ¿Y si se cae en una madriguera? ¿O le cae una rama encima como a mamá Lola? ¿Y si...?

Leia( interrumpiendo): Lizy, Lizy para. ¿Que es lo que te pasa pequeñina?

Lizy: Es nuestra hermanita pequeña... deberíamos estar cuidándola.

Leia: Pero este es el único momento que teníamos para estar solas las dos y divertirnos como antes. ¿A caso no quieres que juguemos a nuestro juego solo para las dos?

Lizy (triste): Pero ahora somos tres. Leia... ¿a caso odias a Loan?

Fenrir movía sus orejas con curiosidad y como muchas veces dejaba que las pequeñas hablasen y arreglasen las cosas entre ellas pero sin quitarles el ojo de encima. Leia se acercó a su pequeña hermana de gorra roja y la abrazó con cara de pena.

Leia: Nooo, no es eso Lizy. Recuerda que cuando llegó eramos ambas las que jugábamos con ella y ayudábamos a distraerla mientras le cambiaban el pañal. Pero aun con eso, nosotras podiamos estar juntas.

Lizy se acariciaba su trenza mientras observaba como el rostro de Leia mostraba una expresión de cansancio como si no hubiese dormido en varios días.

Leia: Pero desde que se bebió aquel potingue que guardaba mamá... bueno, me toca estar siempre vigilandola y ayudándola. Paso casi mas tiempo con ella que contigo y no me gusta. También quiero poder disfrutar con mi hermanita. No la odio, de verdad, pero a veces me cansa. Es una pesada y una llorica.

Lizy: Pero Loan también es tu hermanita...

En aquel momento escucharon un ruido de cosas que caían, las niñas miraron en la dirección que Fenrir llevaba un rato mirando para ver como un montón de ramas y troncos habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo y la reconocible espalda de su hermana menor que se alejaba corriendo y sollozando.

Fenrir: Es mejor que vayáis a buscarla.

Las niñas salieron corriendo persiguiendo a su hermana pero sus cortas piernas no podían competir con las piernas de adulta de Loan, no tardaron en perderla de vista. Por suerte, Leia sacó su celular y siguieron la señal de su hermana huida hasta el río. La despeinada chica se encontraba en la orilla abrazando sus rodillas y llorando. Lizy se acercó cuidadosamente hasta ella.

Lizy: Loan, no llores por favor. Leia no lo decía a propósito.

Loan (llorando): S-Soy... un monstruo... *buaaaa* No... no se hacer nada bien... *sniff* y me he mojado los pantaloneeeeeees... *buaaaaaa*

Lizy miró como las zapatillas de deporte y el bajo de los pantalones de su hermana estaban chorreando, posiblemente se metió corriendo en el río sin ver que estaba ahí mientras lloraba. La pequeña de gorra roja no sabia que hacer o que decirle, simplemente se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza contra la rodilla de la pobre llorona.

Loan: Leia se enfadó conmigo... *sniff* tiene razón... soy casi tan grande como mamá... *sniff* y siempre lloro.. *buaaaa* pero me da miedo... *sniff* y-yo quiero... quisiera... me gustaría ser tan guay y valiente como Leia... *sniff*

Cuando decía esas palabras notó como alguien le palmeaba tiernamente la cabeza como hacia papá, pero al girarse vio que se trataba de Leia, la cual miraba hacia otro lado mientras seguía palmeando con cuidado su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Leia: Tranquila Loan, me acuerdo muy bien que aquel día te enseñé el frasco que escondía mamá y te dije expresamente que no debías tocarlo nunca. Por la tarde ya te habías vuelto como eres ahora. Por eso no me gusta que te dejen a mi cuidado, no me haces caso. Ahora, sécate esas lagrimas y volvamos al campamento. Fenrir nos estará esperando y aun tenemos que encender el fuego. Allí te cambiaremos de ropa o si quieres, te secas junto a la fogata.

Solo con el gesto de su hermana mayor, Loan ya se sentía algo mas consolada, pero a demás le habló sin gritos ni bufidos y aquello hizo muy feliz a la joven que se abrazó a la chica de coletas rubias. Lizy al verlo no tardó en unirse al abrazo.

Leia: Vale, vale, chicas. Regresemos o Fenrir empezará a avisar a los animales para que nos busquen.

Lizy (abrazando mas fuerte): Solo si nos dejas a Loan y a mi peinarte.

Loan: ¿Y-yo t-también puedo?

Leia (rodando los ojos): Ok, pero como me hagáis un destrozo tendréis que pagarme al mejor peluquero de la ciudad.

Las tres chicas se encaminaron de regreso al campamento donde Fenrir las esperaba sentada con el fuego encendido. Loan se acercó prudente al fuego para secar sus pantalones y zapatillas. Lizy y Leia se quedaron mirando a la gigantesca loba negra.

Fenrir: ¿Que os pasa?

Leia: El fuego, a caso... ¿a caso tu...?

Lizy: !FENRIR PUEDE LANZAR FUEGOOOOO¡

Fenrir: Jajaja. No soy ningún dragón. Yo no hago esas cosas.

Leia: ¡¿Entonces como lo has hecho?!

Loan: Y-Yo creo... creo que ha llamado a algún animal... para que lo encienda... me contabais que los animales la obedecen... cuando me poníais a dormir.

Fenrir: La pequeña no va desencaminada, parece muy lista. Ahora es mejor que comáis y después me explicáis como es que la cachorra mas pequeña de todas parece alguien adulto de vuestra especie.

Haciendo caso a la guardiana, las dos se pusieron al lado de Loan y empezaron a comer sus bocadillos con unas frituras que había escondido Leia y unos zumos. Tras comer, le explicaron a Fenrir como la pequeña de dos años se había tomado la pócima que Lisa le había preparado a Lola y como había pasado de ser una tierna bebé de 2 años a una adulta de 20. Como desde entonces sus madres no la dejan pasar mucho tiempo con su padre y que estudia en casa.

Fenrir: ¿Cachorra adulta, tu recuerdas porque te bebiste aquel liquido?

Loan: Cu-Cuando Leia me lo mostró, me pareció un liquido verde brillante muy apetecible... como el jugo de lima de mamá... pero cuando lo bebí sabia muy mal...

Lizy: Pues si te gustan las bebidas verdes, jamas pruebes uno de los batidos de tía Leni o los odiaras por siempre. Jejeje.

Leia: No se como puedes odiar esos batidos y en cambio comer lombrices. Ugh...

Loan: Fenrir... G-Gracias po- pooooo... por no mirarme raro.

Fenrir: Tranquila cachorra, cosas mas raras he visto.

Lizy: ¿Como que?

Fenrir: Como un par que rechazó el pasar la prueba de una fuerte y atractiva guardiana del bosque y no obtener su regalo especial, solo porque Zeus había tenido una cachorra con otra hembra.

Leia: Espera, ¿Estas hablando de mi? No veo que papá y tía Lana rechazasen eso sea algo tan sorprendente.

Lizy: ¿Prueba? ¿Que prueba?

Loan: ¿Cu-Cual regalo era?

Fenrir: Jajaja. Dejad que os cuente un poco de la historia de los guardianes. Veréis, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Antes de que...

Leia (nerviosa): Al grano, si nuestros padres lo rechazaron, ¿no podríamos nosotras tomar sus lugares?

Fenrir: ¿No queréis que cuente la historia?

Lizy: ¿De que trata la prueba?

Loan: ¿El regalo se puede comer?

Fenrir: Hoy estáis de los nervios cachorras. Bueno, dejad que os cuente la versión reducida y vuestras preguntas serán contestadaaaa... Aaaaaahhh... un poquito mas arriba... Asi... Asiiiii...

Loan se había puesto a rascar la cabeza de Fenrir y había llegado al punto justo detrás de las orejas donde le era difícil alcanzarse.

Lizy la observaba maravillada, pues nunca habían llegado a ver aquella expresión en la enorme loba, aunque a Leia le pareció mas impactante la siguiente que realizó la guardiana, pues aun siendo una loba gigante de pelaje negro, juraría que se había sonrojado al ver como ella y Lizy la miraban.

Fenrir: Ejem... Loan, cachorrita, siéntate con tus hermanas. Bien, veréis los distintos guardianes protegemos los bosques que nos son asignados y...

Lizy: ¿Tu no eres la guardiana de todos los bosques?

Fenrir: Nooo, jejeje. Yo solo cuido de este bosque, hay otros bosques con otros guardianes, así como hay bosques que no los tienen pues no necesitan protección y lo peor de todo, hay algunos guardianes sin bosque que proteger, pues no consiguieron cumplir con su cometido.

Loan: E-Entonces... ¿e-esos perritos se quedaron sin casa?

Fenrir: No, no todos son lobos como yo. Es mas, yo soy la única guardiana loba, cada guardián recibió la forma de un animal diferente y cada uno tenemos un tesoro que guardamos y solo entregamos a aquellos que creemos dignos...

Leia: ¿DIJISTE TESORO?

Fenrir: Pero para que alguien sea realmente digno de dicho regalo, debe pasar por la prueba que el guardián tiene preparada y cada guardián tiene una diferente. Las hay peligrosas y que requieren mucha fuerza, las hay mortales con trampas que podrían terminar con la vida de los que no son dignos, las hay tranquilas pero que perder la concentración haría que jamas se pudiese pasar la prueba nuevamente, las hay que juegan con la...

Lizy: ¿Y cual es la tuya? ¿Es emocionante? ¿Es divertida?

Leia: ¿De cuanto estamos hablando? ¿Ese tesoro es muy caro?

Fenrir: Los tesoros de los guardianes fueron entregados voluntariamente por distintos animales de su zona...

Leia (llenando los cachetes de aire): Bffff... bellotas y esas cosas. Que royo.

Fenrir (ignorándola): ...y fueron imbuidos de la magia de los espíritus. Los dioses les dieron forma de capa y dicen que quien se las pone puede tomar la forma del animal que entregó su piel para el regalo.

Lizy: !GENIAL¡ YO QUIERO CONVERTIRME EN ANIMAL. ¿Cual es tu capa mamá Fenrir?

Leia (con los ojos como platos): ¿Capas de piel de animal? ¿SABES LO CARO QUE ES ESO?

Loan: A... a los animalitos... ¿No les dolió?

Fenrir: Jejeje, no, a los animales no les dolió. La magia hizo que pudiesen entregar su piel sin sufrir daño, pero te aseguro que en el invierno que les tocó pasar muchos se arrepintieron. Ningún guardián va a deciros que capa protege, eso únicamente lo podrá descubrir quien pase la prueba.

Lizy: ¿Cuando podemos hacer tu prueba? ¿Podemos ir ahora?

Loan: ¿No será peligroso?

Leia: ...podría comprarme una docena de vestidos, un nuevo iphone, un montón de pendientes y anillos...

Fenrir: Mi prueba no es de las que puedan ser mortales necesariamente, pero en cambio sí que es posible que si os adentráis en ella jamas salgáis. Mi prueba es "El Laberinto de las Tentaciones".

Loan (bostezando): ...Aaaaahhh... suena... divertido...

Lizy (igual que Loan): Loan no hagas eso que... Aaaaahhhh... se me pega...

Fenrir: Por hoy es mejor que os vayáis a dormir cachorras, mañana ya hablaremos mas.

Leia, aun distraída tomó a Lizy en brazos y tomó de la mano a Loan para dirigirlas al interior de la tienda. Fenrir se puso de pie y con sus patas traseras levanto un poco del terreno para apagar la fogata. Las pequeñas debían descansar. Cerca del claro donde se encontraba la tienda de campaña una figura oscura esperaba paciente. Fenrir se acercó a ella.

Fenrir: Preparadlo todo, estoy segura de que intentarán pasar la prueba a toda costa y son los descendientes de Zeus, por lo que creo que alguna de las tres podría lograrlo.

La sombra se desvaneció en la oscuridad tras escuchar las ordenes de la guardiana. Un aullido en la noche fue lo que indicó que Fenrir empezaba su ronda comprobando que los animales y plantas estuviesen bien.

En la tienda de campaña las niñas duermen y cada una sueña con lo que les ha contado la guardiana del bosque de Royal Woods. Leia sueña alegre que subasta la capa de pieles para hacerse millonaria y poder permitirse comprar lo que quisiese. Lizy sueña en lograr la capa para correr como una loba por el bosque con Fenrir como hizo su mamá. Loan... ella solo sueña con que si logra la capa y se la regala a Leia esta puede que la aprecie mas.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Las niñas por fin están en el bosque y parece que van a tener muchas aventuras que pasar, Fenrir parece que va a permitir que las niñas se adentren en su prueba. ¿Que misterios les deparará? La semana que viene lo descubriremos. Jejejee. **

**Un fuerte abrazo a todos queridos lectores y cuidaros del covid19 ese o acabareis en cuarentena. ;3**

**J0nas Nagera - **No hay problema. Al contrario, me alegra que puedas leerla ^_^ En esta ocasión las protagonistas son las pequeñas, por eso le cambié el titulo. Lo de la poción se me ocurrió precisamente por la personalidad habitual de Loan en muchos fanfics. La hacen parecer una niña pequeña con cuerpo adulto y eso es lo que pasa aquí. Jejeje. Lincoln tubo suerte de que Lori aceptase las culpas, sus padres ya sabian como evitar que algo así se repitiese. Si que es una verdadera lastima lo de la pobre Loan, no ha perdido algun año como Lola o Lana, ella ha perdido toda su infancia... :_( Espero que te agrade esta continuación en la que de momento los lios amorosos quedan en segundo plano y la aventura se apodera de nuestras protagonistas. Muchas gracias Jonas :D


	5. El laberinto de las tentaciones-Parte 1

La mañana empezó con alegría para dos de las pequeñas y con muchos nervios por parte de Leia que tenia que dejarse peinar por Loan y Lizy. Tras unos minutos la mayor parecía llevar un peinado idéntico al de Loan recién levantada. Aunque eso les dio una ventaja extra a la hora de la tradicional "Cacería de la cesta de picnic", pues con solo un poco de barro y hojas en la cara de cada una, pudieron hacer creer a una familia que eran monstruos y Loan la madre de estos. La madrugadora familia salió corriendo, pero uno de los pequeños saltaba alegre al haber podido ver a los monstruos del bosque y la madre lo recogió corriendo dandoles las gracias a los monstruos.

Lizy: ¡PREMIO GORDO! Tenemos tarta de manzanas.

Leia: También varios bocadillos, unos refrescos, ensalda...

Loan: N-No... ¿no esta... mal?... Lo... lo que hemos hecho...

Lizy: Mamá y papá lo hacían.

Leia: Si, a demás, pusieron un cartel indicando que la gente no debía adentrarse demasiado porque las criaturas del bosque podrían atacarlos o comerse su comida.

Loan: Pero... me recuerda al cuento de Canelo y la bicicleta... cuando esos tres malos querían robarla y Canelo se lo impidió... solo que aquí no-nosotras... somos las malas... *sniff*

La pequeña de gorra roja bajó su cabeza también pensando en lo que había dicho y recordando el cuento, un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó también de su corazón y las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. La mayor de todas se había quedado acariciando una de sus coletas sin saber que decir, pero el silencio fue roto por la voz de Fenrir en el interior de sus cabezas.

Fenrir: No os preocupéis chicas, no hay nada malo en ello. Incluso puedo aseguraros de que los hay que se adentran a propósito cargados con comida solo para que las "Criaturas del bosque" los espanten y les hagan salir huyendo.

Lizy: ¿Y eso por que? ¿Les gusta que los asusten?

Fenrir: Es la única forma que tienen de llegar a ver la cascada en forma de corazón...

Leia: Espera... ¿hablas de la cascada doble favorita de mamá? Creía que solo papá sabia donde estaba.

Fenrir: ¿Y quien crees que le enseñó a tu padre donde estaba?

Loan: Pe-pero... sigue estando mal... ¿por que dices que... que es la única manera?

Fenrir: Se trata de un lugar especial y que esta oculto, cuando alguien lo busca a propósito hago que terminen dando vueltas sin encontrarlo. Pero cuando alguna pareja o familia, entrega su comida a las "criaturas del bosque" como compensación, mientras corren, los guío hasta la cascada. Así me aseguro que esa zona se cuide y no la exploten los que le buscarian beneficio.

Leia (sorprendida): ¿Y los hay que lo hacen a propósito? ¿Por eso dijo gracias?

Fenrir: ¿No os habéis fijado en las caras de la familia que habéis asustado? Gritaban y corrían dejando la comida allí, pero tenían todos una gran sonrisa en sus caras... esos han venido ya varias veces esperando que los volvieseis a asustar, incluso una vez pedían a gritos que aparecieseis. Jejeje.

Con las palabras de Fenrir las chicas se quedaron más tranquilas y disfrutaron de parte de la comida guardando parte para la cena. Tras terminar de comer y ayudar a Loan a limpiarse la cara en el río, que había terminado llena de manchurrones, Fenrir las llamó para que la siguieran.

El paseo fue algo largo y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al pie de la montaña, en donde una cueva pequeña aparecía oculta tras varios arbustos. La enorme loba no les había dirigido palabra en todo el recorrido y esto las tenia intrigadas.

Fenrir: Bien, hemos llegado. Dijisteis que queríais hacer la prueba del guardián y se de sobras que sois buenas chicas y que cuidáis del bosque al igual que vuestros padres. Solo debéis entrar en la cueva y encontrar el centro del laberinto, abrid el cofre que hay allí y el tesoro será vuestro... PERO si tomáis alguna otra cosa que no sea el contenido del cofre, no podréis abrirlo y habréis fallado vuestra prueba.

Las chicas en cuanto escucharon lo de la prueba se emocionaron enormemente, incluso Loan al ver que ambas la tomaban de las manos saltando de alegría, se emocionó. Las pequeñas no tardaron en adentrarse en la cueva, Loan no soltaba a Leia en ningún momento, pues estaba todo oscuro y no conocía aquel lugar. Lizy se adelantaba de vez en cuando y animaba a sus hermanas a que fuesen mas rápido o no saldrían antes de la hora de cenar. Pero las telarañas enredándose en el pelo de las chicas no ayudaba en nada.

Tras varios minutos de adentrarse llegaron a un giro cerrado de la cueva y tal como realizaron el giro, una fuerte luz cegó sus ojos que habían empezado a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron un portón enorme iluminado con antorchas con unas palabras encima "Laberinto de la tentación"

Leia (sorprendida): ¿Como puede haber preparado todo esto una loba gigante?

La propia entrada ya se separaba en 3 caminos distintos, todos con muros lisos y antorchas cada pocos metros, una con escaleras que subían, otra con escaleras que bajaban y otra solamente recto. Parecía que el llegar al centro las haría cansarse más de lo que habían pensado. Sin perder el tiempo jugaron a piedra, papel, tijera para ver quien decidía por donde irían. La ganadora fue Leia que aplastó con su piedra las tijeras de Lizy y atravesó también el papel de Loan. Se encaminaron por el pasillo recto, sin subidas ni bajadas, realizaron varios giros y los pasillos poco a poco empezaban a verse cubiertos de cuadros, algunas macetas con flores, incluso a veces algún estante con algunos libros tirados, solo que en ningún lugar se veían telarañas o polvo.

Siguieron atravesando bifurcaciones diferentes y adentrándose más y más en el laberinto y cada pasillo que avanzaban encontraban más y más cosas pegadas a las paredes. Leia se paró en una de las mesitas tocador que había en uno de los pasillos para mirarse al espejo y arreglarse las coletas, era un espejo bastante bonito, con un marco plateado y filigranas con formas de pajaritos.

Loan: N-No... hay salida...

Leia: Tendremos que volver atrás y seguir por otro camino, Lizy, esta vez decides... ¿Lizy?

Ambas miraron buscando a la pequeña de gorra roja, pero esta apareció a los pocos minutos cargando algo en sus brazos que puso los pelos de punta a sus hermanas.

Lizy: Hey chicas, mirad mi nueva araña mascota. Le encanta abrazarse a la cara, jejeje.

Aquella cosa color carne empezó a mover sus patas y lo que parecía ser una larga cola, parecía tener una boca en el centro de sus patas. Leia se apresuró a hacer que su hermana soltase a ese repugnante bicho y Loan soltó un enrome grito cuando cuando aquel ser se dirigió corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

Regresaron por donde habían venido, el último cruce tomaron el camino de la izquierda por lo que al encontrarlo tomarían el otro, pero al llegar la cruce vieron que en este habían cuatro de ellos y todos con escaleras que ascendían. No recordaban haber bajado por ninguna escalera. Subieron algo nerviosas por una de las escaleras y al llegar arriba los ojos de Leia se abrieron como platos.

Leia: Esos... esos son... No, no puede ser. !AAAAHHHHH¡

En el corredor había a ambos lados maniquís de su tamaño con los últimos vestidos de Dier, Khanel, Vuittonny y hasta bolsos a juego. Lizy intentó detener a Leia que se lanzaba como loca a por los vestidos, pero ella sola no podia pararla. Loan quiso ayudar y le sorprendió que apenas tenia que hacer fuerza para sujetar a Leia.

Loan: He-Hermana mayor... por por favor, detente... no debemos tomar nada...

Lizy: Si, solo podemos coger la capa. Contrólate.

Leia: Pero... pero... ¡Son las ultimas novedades! ¿Sabes la envidia que daría en clase si aparezco con uno de esos vestidos?

La decepción se mostraba en la cara de Leia a medida que la alejaban de aquellos vestidos, pero la situación se repitió al poco tiempo, aunque esta vez era Lizy la que salia disparada a por las cámaras de vídeo y fotos instantáneas de ultimo modelo que en otro pasillo se mostraban.

Cuanto mas avanzaban la cosa empeoraba, incluso Loan realizó un esfuerzo supremo por no lanzarse de cabeza a una caja con cachorritos en adopción en donde un cartel indicaba que si se adoptaba uno, se regalaba un set completo de DVDs de sus animes favoritos. Los diversos stands de joyas y kits de maquillaje que habían por todos lados mantenían a Leia con sudores fríos y Lizy no pudo evitar lanzarse de cabeza a un nido con huevos de dinosaurio, los cuales se escuchaba como la cría en su interior se movía.

Lizy: ¡Quiero uno, quiero uno! Quedará genial en mis películas.

Leia: Lizy, no los toques o podrían terminar convertidos en tortilla... Mmmmmm... tortillaaaaaaa

***grrrr***

Leia y Lizy miraron a Loan, su estomago parecía también querer entrar en la conversación. Fue extraño pues en el siguiente corredor encontraron mesas llenas de gelatinas, pasteles, galletas, hamburguesas correosas de tres carnes con queso fundido a tope, pepinillos y salsa especial.

Lizy: Uuugh... ¿A quien le gustaran esas hamburguesas?

Leia (con baba en la boca): No las juzgues si no las has probado... tía Lynn me llevó una vez a la hamburguesería del Eructo y no he vuelto a probar nada tan delicioso...

Loan: Pi-Pidamos a p-papá que nos lleve... si... si logramos salir...

Leia (impaciente): !Pero esta ahi¡ !Podemos probarla ahora mismo¡

Lizy: No se yo... se que mamá a mi edad se comía las cosas de la basura, pero creo que no me fiaría de comer algo encontrado aquí.

Loan: Li-Lizy tiene... tiene razón, hermana mayor... P-Po-Podría tener cosas malas dentro... Mamá dice que hay gente que da caramelos con veneno a los niños pequeños, los secuestran y los hacen tra... trabajar desnudos en un bar...

Con lagrimas de decepción en sus ojos, Leia se resignó a olvidar aquella apetecible hamburguesa y bajaron un nuevo trecho de escaleras. Cuanto mas avanzaban, más cosas que les gustaba las rodeaban.

Loan se puso las dos manos al lado de sus ojos para solo poder mirar al frente del camino, pues no paraba de ver cómics, invitaciones a conocer a sus youtubers favoritos, incluso algo que casi consiguió que perdiese todo interés en lo que la rodeaba.

Loan: Es-Esto... yo... yo... creo... Esto podría solucionarlo todo... ¿O no?... no se...

Leia: Te has quedado parada Loan. ¿Que estas mirando?

Lizy (leyendo): "Pócima de rejuvenecimiento. Pierda 15 años en un instante."

A Leia se le cayeron varias de las joyas que se estaba probando y Lizy dejó escapar el pequeño bebé dinosaurio que se movía en sus brazos, ambas estaban con la boca abierta. Loan estiraba sus brazos temblorosa para alcanzar aquel brebaje, estaba a pocos centímetros cuando un ruido fuerte las sorprendió a las tres.

***BAAAMM* *BAAAMM***

Aquel sonido venia del corredor que hacia poco habían dejado, las tres se giraron a mirar y reconocieron el sonido de unos pasos muy pesados, incluso parecía que fuesen pezuñas en ves de pies. No tardaron en ver como las antorchas dibujaban una sombra de lo que se acercaba. En las lisas paredes se hacia cada vez mas grande una sombra de lo que parecía una persona, pero a medida que la sombra se agrandaba, en ella pudieron ver como se formaba la sombra de unos cuernos en la cabeza. No tardaron en ver la sombra de una cola que se movía de un lado a otro. El miedo las invadió de repente cuando vieron que al fondo del pasillo, aquel ser apareció y las miró directamente.

El miedo las invadió de repente cuando vieron que al fondo del pasillo, aquel ser apareció y las miró directamente

Minotauro: MUUUUUUUUUUU

Chicas: !AAAAAAAHHHHH¡

Las chicas al ver al monstruo gritaron y salieron corriendo sin cesar escapando de aquel ser, pero algo las puso aun mas nerviosas, pues los pasos ahora parecían mucho mas seguidos y rápidos. Leia miró por encima de su hombro para ver como aquel ser se había lanzado a la carrera persiguiéndolas.

Leia (alarmada): !ESA COSA NOS PERSIGUE¡

Loan: ¡Hombre-Vaca! ¡Hombre-Vaca! ¡Hombre-Vaca!... Socorrooooo... PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAA

Lizy: Tiene cara de enfadadoooo, correeeed.

Minorauro: MOOOUUUUUUUUU

Leia se apresura en tomar en brazos a Lizy para escapar aún mas rápido y seguir de cerca a Loan que se adelantaba cada vez más con sus largas piernas. Se adentraron en varios cruces en donde ni escogieron por donde debían ir, solo corrían intentando escapar de aquel ser con enormes cuernos que los perseguía.

**Pues por el momento aquí dejamos este capitulo, las niñas parece que están teniendo mas dificultades con esta prueba de las que esperaban. Las tentaciones que les ofrece este laberinto cada vez son más difíciles de ignorar y lo peor de todo, ahora son perseguidas por un minotauro. **

**Tambien queria disculparme por mi desaparición durante este tiempo, pero debido a ese virus molesto que hay ahora, mi pc habia quedado en zona de cuarentena y hasta hoy no he podido acceder a el. Espero que vosotros esteis bien y ninguno se contagie.**

**Un gran abrazo a todos queridos lectores ^_^**

**J0nas Nagera - **Digamos que la luna llena los vuelve mas "vigorosos", jejeje. Lori ya probó una vez y ya salió escarmentada. Por lo de Loan y Leia, en el fondo siguen siendo niñas y las niñas pequeñas pueden llegar a ser así. Aunque a su manera, Leia la terminó consolando. Los secretos de Fenrir, no tengo permiso de la loba para divulgarlos, en cuanto a quien recibirá el premio... Bueno, veremos si alguna de las tres consigue resistirse a las tentaciones del laberinto. Jejejeje. Espero que estes bien y no te afectase este coronavirus de las narices. Un fuerte abrazo colega ^_^


	6. El laberinto de las tentaciones-Parte 2

Las pequeñas Loud no dejaban de correr huyendo de su perseguidor, las decoraciones de los pasillos habían empezado a cambiar, ahora podían ver a su alrededor espadas de goma-espuma, pistolas de agua, katanas decorativas incluso algunas armaduras hechas con cartón. Pero las niñas estaban más centradas en huir que en pararse a ver aquellos objetos.

Ascendieron varios tramos de escalera, descendieron otros tantos, los cruces que pasaban solo tomaban la dirección que les venia mas cerca. Finalmente llegaron a un corredor sin salida y el detenerse hizo que el cansancio en sus piernas se mostrase de golpe haciendo que cayesen al suelo, solo les quedaba esperar su final con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras respiraban con fuerza.

Tras un rato temblando tiradas en el suelo, Lizy que era la menos cansada fue la que habló.

Lizy: Aaahhh... aaahhh... Chi-Chicas. ¿Escucháis algo?

Leia intentó calmar su llanto, pero para Loan era imposible. Lizy se acercó a Loan y la intentó consolas a la vez que tapaba su propia boca con la mano. Loan se calmó poco a poco al notar que apenas se escuchaba nada. La mayor de todas secó rapido sus lagrimas intentando que no se echase a perder su maquillaje, aunque este ya se habia esparcido por toda su cara.

Leia (susurrando): ¿Creéis que lo hemos perdido?

Lizy al notar a Loan mas calmada retiró su mano, las tres permanecieron en silencio un buen rato atentas a todos los sonidos que las rodeaban. Solo la respiración acelerada de las niñas parecia romper el silencio.

Loan: Y-Yo... no oig... escucho los pasos de eso... ese hombre-vaca...

Leia (susurrando fuerte): No tan alto Loan.

Lizy (Susurrando): Creo que lo hemos perdido. Pero vayamos en silencio. No quiero que nos vuelva a encontrar. Que te coma una vaca debe ser la peor forma de morir.

Leia: Concuerdo.

Loan: Y las v... las vacas... tienen tres estomagos... es como si nos comi- comiese tres... tres veces a cada una.

Leia: ¡Loan! No hables de eso, me da repelús.

Las niñas se acercaron lentamente a la ultima intersección que habían tomado, ahí escucharon nuevamente los ruidos del minotauro, pero este parecía alejarse de donde se encontraban. Con cuidado se escabuyeron por otro de los pasillos intentando alejarse de los sonidos de esas pesadas pisadas. No tardaron en ver como las cosas de los pasillos dejaban de ser armas, armaduras y cosas similares para empezar de nuevo a ver diferentes tipos de comidas, joyas, cámaras, radios, invitaciones a shows, Globos con formas de animales, ordenadores con acceso a Internet SIN control paternal...

Lizy (Con ojos brillantes): Hermanas, creo que ya se como podemos llegar al tesoro.

Leia: Bueno, pues guíanos hermanita. Nosotras te seguimos.

Lizy se puso en cabeza con el ceño fruncido y con cara de concentrarse mucho. Leia y Loan no sabían bien que pasaba, pero se limitaron a seguirla por los pasillos. La pequeña de gorra roja cada vez se concentraba mas o por lo menos eso parecia por la mueca de esfuerzo que se reflejaba en su cara. Finalmente tras varios pasillos y cruces, la pequeña relajó su cara y se lanzó feliz a una de las estanterias, donde tomó algo que habia allí y se lo mostró al resto.

Lizy: SIIIIII. ¿Veis? Este sitio nos ha dado un mapa del laberinto. Ahora podremos llegar a la sala del tesoro. Jejeje.

Loan: E-Eso... es mu-muy inteligente...

Leia: ¡Esa es mi hermanita pequeña! La mejor del mundo, jejeje.

Loan miró algo triste a Leia al escuchar esas palabras, pues ella también era su hermana pequeña, pero no tardaron las tres en ponerse a mirar a la vez el mapa. Las tres mostraban una sonrisa en su cara, pero esta se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco cuanto más miraban aquel mapa.

Loan: ¿Por... por que no se esta quieto?

Leia: Aaaaggghhh, al final no ha servido de nada. El laberinto va cambiando a cada rato.

Lizy (triste): *sniff* Lo siento... creia que si deseaba con toda smis fuerzas un mapa de aquí, podríamos llegar al final. *sniff*

Leia (abrazando a Lizy): Ooohh, Lizy, no llores, ha sido una muy buena idea. Pero este sitio no va a ponernoslo facil, ya nos avisó Fenrir.

Loan (sonrojada): ¿Pu... Puedo... puedo probar ahora yo?

Leia (con una ceja levantada): ¿En que has pensado?

Loan: S-Si, este sitio nos da lo que queremos... en... en vez de pensar en un mapa... ¿por que no pensamos en la sala... la sala... emmm...?

Lizy: ¿La sala del tesoro?

Loan: Si, eso...

Leia: Probemos, no perdemos nada por intentarlo. Pero volvamos hacia atrás, me ha parecido escuchar los pasos del minotauro más adelante.

Loan: ¿El mim... nim... nimomauro?

Leia (rodando los ojos): El hombre-vaca, Loan.

Loan: ¡AAAHHH! No quiero que vuelva...

Lizy: Eso no es posible, yo he escuchado sus pasos alejarse por detrás...

Las tres se quedaron calladas durante unos momentos escuchando atentamente, los sonidos de pisadas alejándose sonaban de igual forma tanto por delante como por detrás de ellas. Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda a todas.

Leia: ¿¡Hay mas de uno?!

Lizy: Tenemos que avanzar con cuidado... probemos la idea de Loan, pero miremos en cada esquina, por si lo vemos.

Las chicas fueron avanzando con cuidado pero en el siguiente cruce, 4 caminos habia para escoger y en cada uno de ellos se escuchaban los pasos de minotauros alejandose.

Loan: NOOOOO, hay muchooooos... no lo lograremos...

Leia: Esto no tiene sentido... Fenrir no nos avisó de que habría seres que nos quisiesen comer...

Con cuidado las chicas se adentraron de puntillas en el corredor en que los pasos sonaban mas alejados, pero a medio pasillo Lizy se detuvo en seco mirando hacia atrás.

Lizy (susurrando): Chicas, chicas...

Leia (susurrando): ¿Que pasa Lizy?

Lizy: Los pasos... ya no se alejan por delante.

Las dos chicas miraron a su hermana y se concentraron, era verdad, ahora los pasos se alejaban de ellas por su espalda. Por la parte de delante no se escuchaba nada. Sin mediar palabra, la pequeña de gorra roja salió corriendo hacia donde habían venido consiguiendo alertar a Loan y Leia, pues se dirigía corriendo al sitio del que se alejaban los pasos. Las dos salieron en su búsqueda para detenerla, pero no tardaron mucho en ver como la amante de los dinosaurios se había quedado quieta en medio del pasillo.

Leia: Lizy, no hagas eso, si te pasase algo, yo... yo...

Lizy: Ssshhhh... escuchad.

Las niñas escucharon nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión el sonido de los pasos alejándose volvía a provenir de la parte de delante. Lo que las extrañó mucho. Volvieron a caminar unos pasos y Lizy volvió a hacer que escuchasen. Los pasos nuevamente se alejaban pero por sus espaldas. Algo estaba mal con todo aquello.

Nuevamente se dieron la vuelta, esta vez más atentas a los sonidos y llegó un punto en que dejaron de escuchar los pasos alejándose por un lado para cambiar de golpe al lado contrario. Las chicas se miraron extrañadas, pero Leia no tardó en fijarse en las cosas que había en el corredor y vio una de esas muchas radios que habían visto. Se acercó a ella y escuchó atenta. Aquel aparato reproducía el sonido de las pisadas alejándose. Con rabia tomó aquella radio y la estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndola en pedazos. El sonido de pasos desapareció.

Leia: !Maldito laberinto¡ Nos ha estado engañando.

Loan: ¿Q-Que... que quieres de-decir hermana mayor?

Lizy: Los sonidos que escuchábamos eran de las radios, ahora no podemos distinguir si son pasos de verdad o no.

Leia: Ya estoy hasta las narices de este laberinto, intentemos llegar al final lo más rápido posible.

Sin nada más que decir, las tres se pusieron a seguir su camino intentando ignorar los sonidos de pasos que las rodeaban. Pronto empezaron a hacerse presentes de nuevo en los pasillos diferentes armaduras, pistolas de balines, fuegos artificiales, ordeñadoras eléctricas y hasta algún capote rojo con una espada fina, martillos neumáticos, mazos gigantes... Parecía que el plan no estaba funcionando, pero seguían a delante, Lizy fue la primera en rendirse pues ya le dolía la cabeza de pensar tan fuerte, Leia no tardó en darse cuenta que se había enfocado mas en "destruir" el laberinto que no en llegar a la sala del tesoro como había dicho Loan.

Pero la mas alta de todas seguía avanzando con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión seria que a Leia le recordó aquella vez que por error entró en el cuarto de tía Lucy y esta había probado a recogerse el pelo... aun hay noches en que tiene pesadillas con aquella mirada. Siguieron durante media hora mas, subiendo, bajando escaleras, intentando ignorar las tentaciones que les ofrecía aquel sitio. Leia empezaba a cansarse y estaba a punto de pedirles a sus hermanas que se rindiesen, pero vio algo que hizo que se sonrojase. Por algún motivo, entre las cosas para tentarlas había aparecido una fotografía de su padre en bañador. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en su padre, ni su musculoso cuerpo que competía con el de los actores de cine, pero cuanto menos intentaba pensar, mas fotografías aparecían.

Lizy: Esto es raro... He estado pensando en que papá podría sacarnos de aquí y han empezado a salir algunas fotos suyas con vanzilla o la moto de mamá Lori, pero ahora casi todas son de él en bañador o leyendo en ropa interior y haciendo poses raras.

Leia (nerviosisima): Si, si, jejeje. Este laberinto es muy rarito, jejeje.

Loan: !Ch-Chicas¡ Mirad ahí delante...

Loan había levantado el brazo y señalaba hacia adelante, sus hermanas no tardaron en ver lo que señalaba. Al fondo del pasadizo la iluminación de las antorchas cambiaba, estaba todo mucho más iluminado. Las tres se miraron con una sonrisa y salieron corriendo una última vez, pero en esta ocasión para llegar enseguida a su destino.

La habitación que se abría al final del pasillo las dejó maravilladas, las joyas más exquisitas se mostraban en los alrededores, cochecitos de bebé gigantes para pequeñas del tamaño de Loan, cámaras de video nuevas, vestidos dignos de las mejores pasarelas, un stand para adoptar a tu propio dinosaurio, las nuevas temporadas de los dibujos que aún no habían salido a internet... Pero lo más llamativo se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, un enorme cofre de madera con filigranas doradas y un candado dorado con joyas engarzadas.

Todas: ¡SIIIIII, lo logramos!

Las tres saltaban de alegría y se abrazaban unas a otras, reían alegres de que la idea de Loan funcionara. Ahora sólo debían abrir el cofre y salir de allí.

Lizy: Bien, lo conseguimos.

Loan: ¿Co-Como... Cómo vamos a abrirlo?

Leia (asustada): ¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Leia se arrastraba por el suelo pasando entre sus hermanas, con cara de terror y sin quitar la vista de la entrada de la habitación. Miraron que era lo que asustaba tanto a Leia y vieron justo en la entrada al minotauro, bloqueando la única salida que tenían de aquella habitación.

Mino: MUUUUUUAAAAAGGHHHH

Lizy: Socorro, Leia ayudaaaa...

Lizy se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su hermana para que la protegiese, ambas se encontraban en el suelo abrazadas, temblando, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Loan por su parte se había quedado sin respiración, completamente estática, el miedo que tenía era tan grande que ni dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran. El ser con cabeza de toro entonces dió un paso hacía adelante. Algo se apoderó de Loan, sin darse cuenta se puso delante de sus dos hermanas mayores con sus brazos estirados y mirada desafiante.

Loan: N-No dejaré que toques un pelo... Ni sus brazos... NADA. ¡No permitiré que las toques Hombre-Vaca!

El minotauro detuvo su avance y miró a la joven que le desafiava casi tan sorprendido como las dos pequeñas que estaban en el suelo detrás de ella. Adelantó uno de sus puños hacia la chica de 20 años pero está le dió rápidamente un manotazo y luego imitó una pose de batalla de los dibujos que veía en su computadora.

El minotauro alejó su puño y frunció el ceño ante el desafío de la chica, ya estaba harto, había estado persiguiendolas por todo el laberinto y quería terminar de una vez con todo.

**Lo dejaremos aquí en esta ocasión, el próximo capítulo nos traerá el último día de las chicas... Por desgracia, esta historia la escribia en colaboración con otro usuario en la plataforma de Wattpad y no hemos vuelto a coincidir desde esta molestia del coronavirus. Así que tras el proximo capitulo, la historia quedará en standby solo con la primera aventura de las chicas terminada.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por ser comprensivos ^_^**

**J0nas Nagera - **Yo tambien me alegro de ver que tu andas tambien por aquí, por suerte yo no me he contagiado, espero que tu o tu familia tampoco. A las chicas les gusta todo lo que Fenrir tiene para enseñarles y a demas, se divierten en el bosque. La prueba esta a punto de terminar, como bien dices, no han logrado aguantar tanta tentación, pero Fenrir no las reñirá por no pasar la prueba, despues de todo es eso, una prueba. (Aunque algo decepcionada si que estaria). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en cada capitulo :D


	7. El ultimo dia de las chicas

El minotauro se encontraba observando la extraña pose de la chica mas alta. Una pierna levantada y los brazos hacia arriba formando una especie de Y mientras daba pequeños saltitos con el otro pie intentando mantener el equilibrio. Para la chica era mas dificil de lo que habia imaginado según los dibujos que veia.

El minotauro miró a las chicas que temblaban en el suelo y se llevó su enorme mano al cuello, cerró los ojos, dió una fuerte patada en el suelo empezó y a emitir unos gruñidos y bufidos que asustaron aún más a las chicas, Loan perdió el poco equilibrio que tenia y terminó de culo en el suelo.

Mino: Moooooo... Gsk... Gsk... Mouuuuuu... Grrrrr... Graaaaa... Muuuuuuu...

Las chicas se abrazaron las tres cuando este dejó de hacer ruidos y volvió a abrir los ojos mirándolas fijamente y estirando su mano hacia ellas.

Mino: Muuuuuuuuuuy buenas tardes. Soy Mooooooino... Gsk... Gsk... Soy Mino, el ayudante de la guardiana de este booooosque.

Lizy (aun con miedo): ¿Tu... tu eres amigo de Fenrir?

Mino: Llevo buuuuuuuuscandoos todo el rato a petición suya. Cuuuuuuando os encontré y huisteis, me lo puuuuuuusisteis aún más difícil.

Leia (temblorosa): Tu nos seguías y cuando nos viste empezaste a correr.

Loan: Mu... Mugias mucho... me... nos... nos dió miedo... tienes cu-cuernos y...

Lizy: Y no dijiste nada.

Mino: Nooooo he hablado con humanos en muuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo. Mi cuello duuuuuuuele.

El enorme minotauro se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, esperando asi que las chicas tomasen más confianza y dejasen de temerlo, incluso se le ocurrió imitar lo que hacían algunos de los niños que visitaban el bosque con su familia y querían atención de sus padres, se puso a hacer círculos en el suelo con un dedo con mirada lastimera.

Aquello logró su objetivo y dos de las niñas perdieron el miedo, incluso las invadió algo de lastima por aquel pobre ser que se veía tan abatido, se acercaron a el con cuidado pero con intención de consolarlo. La única que no se relajó por aquella actitud habló.

Leia: ¿Para que nos seguías entonces? Estamos a punto de pasar la prueba de la guardiana Fenrir, ¿Por que nos interrumpes?

Las pequeñas se pararon en seco muy cerca del minotauro y cayeron en la cuenta que su hermana mayor tenia razón.

Loan: E-es cierto... Hombre-Vaca... di-digo... Mino, ¿Por que nos... nos... nos...?

Lizy: ¿Por que nos has seguido?

La pequeña Lizy intentaba ayudar a su hermanita menor cuando se trababa y no podía terminar de decir lo que quería, pero parecía que Loan se mostraba algo molesta cuando lo hacia. El minotauro entonces levantó su cabeza y esbozó lo que pensaron que debía ser una sonrisa, pero con aquella cabeza resultaba algo inquietante.

Mino: UUUUUUUstedes chicas, cuando vieron la cueva se marcharon tan decididas que nooooooo dejaron a Fenrir tiempo de que les diese la llave del coooooofre.

El minotauro entonces volvió a extender su puño hacia adelante y abrió la palma mostrando una pequeña llave en ella. En aquel momento las niñas abrieron mucho los ojos y miraron la llave del minotauro y luego al cofre un par de veces. La chica con dos coletas que estaba mas alejada fue la que se dirigió con paso decidido a tomar la llave.

Leia (sarcástica): Bueno, supongo que debemos agradecerte entonces el que nos siguieses como un acosador. ¿Verdad?

Lizy: !Leia¡ No seas mala con Mino, nos ha venido a ayudar.

Loan: Gr-Gracias...

Leia tomó la llave de la mano del ser medio hombre, medio toro y con sus dos hermanas se acercaron al cofre que tenia guardado el tesoro. Las miradas de las tres estaban llenas de ilusión y alegría cuando Leia metió la llave en la cerradura. Lo habían logrado, solo debía girar la llave y... girar la llave y...

Leia (enfadada): ¿Por que esta maldita llave no gira? MINO, ¿seguro es la llave correcta?

Mino: Claro, solo hay una llave. A no ser que tomaseis algo del laberinto que no deberíais, tendría que girar y abrir el cofre.

Mino (dudando): ¿Seguro que no habeis tomado nada del laberinto, verdad?

Ambas se miraron algo incomodas entre si, finalmente Leia lanzó un suspiro de derrota y sacó de su bolsillo unos preciosos aretes dorados con una delicada piedra roja engarzada en cada uno.

Lizy: Oh, Leia... ¿Cómo has podido?

La chica avergonzada se retiró un paso atrás dejando a Lizy con la llave en la mano. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su expresión triste hacían un conjunto que Loan jamás había visto en su hermana mayor.

La pequeña de gorra roja volvió a introducir la llave en la cerradura del cofre para abrirlo finalmente. Con decisión giró la llave pero está salió escupida de la cerradura terminando en el suelo.

Lizy: ¿Por qué? Yo no he tomado nada. Joooo. Este cofre es un tramposo.

Leia: ¿Al final no te has escondido ninguna mascota o cámara?

Lizy: Nooooo, he dejado todo en donde estaba.

Loan: Li-Lizy...

Lizy: ¿A caso tampoco podíamos tocarlos? *Sniff* Entonces... ¿Hemos perdido todas?

Loan: Lizy... Tu...

Leia: Está prueba era mucho más difícil de lo que nos contó Fenrir.

Loan: ¡LIZY!

Sus dos hermanas se giraron sorprendidas, no era normal que Loan solicitase atención de esa manera y menos de la pequeña de gorra roja. Cuando ambas la miraron esperando que dijese algo, la despeinada chica alzó una mano señalando a Lizy.

Loan: Tu... Tu bolsillo... El mapa...

Con los ojos muy abiertos Lizy buscó en su bolsillo trasero y en efecto, ahí estaba el mapa que había estado deseando y que finalmente no les sirvió.

Lizy: Ups... Lo olvidé.

Leia: Bueno Loan. Eres la única que queda. Vamos, prueba tu.

La amante del dinero recogió la llave del suelo y se la entrego a la Loud despeinada. Esta mostró una cara de extrema felicidad ante el acto tan amable que su hermana le dedicaba. Normalmente la obligaba a ella a recoger las cosas del suelo. Se situó delante del cofre y su seguridad se disipó igual de rápido que había llegado. Dudaba si podría abrirlo, si no lo hacía seguro decepcionaba a sus hermanas.

Lizy: Vamos Loan, tú puedes. La idea para llegar hasta aquí ha sido tuya.

Loan: Pe-Pero... Yo...

Leia: Vamos, muéstranos otra vez esa valentia de cuánto te encaraste al Hombre-Vaca.

Mino: Mi nuuuuoooombre es Mino. Brrrrffff.

Lizy: Bueno, pero fue muy valiente. Pensábamos que nos querías comer.

Mino (enfadado): Yo solo como fruta, no carne. Mpfhh.

Con los ánimos que le daban sus hermanas, Loan se llenó de valor y metió decidida la llave en la cerradura. Pero sus nervios podían con ella y cerró los ojos cuando la hizo girar.

***CLANC***

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos mientras sus hermanas se acercaban a su espalda para mirar. Las tres vieron a la vez como la cerradura del cofre se había levantado dejando el cofre preparado para ser abierto.

Todas: SIIIIIII

Con un suave movimiento lograron tirar para atrás la pesada tapa del cofre y en su interior se encontraba una preciosa capa de color marrón, hecha de un pelaje algo tosco, pero que se veía increíblemente abrigada. Aún con temblores por sus nervios, estiró sus brazos y tomó aquella prenda con alegría. La abrazó fuertemente mientras una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas aparecían en su rostro.

Mino: Bueno, es hora de irnos. Es mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Leia: ¿Y como pretendes que salgamos? ¿A caso sabes el camino?

Mino: Para encontrar la salida solo debéis hacer lo mismo que para encontrar la habitación del tesoro.

Las chicas se encontraban emocionadas y felices, habían logrado el tesoro de Fenrir y aún tenían tiempo de cenar y probar la capa que llevaba Loan antes de ir a dormir. Imitando lo que habian hecho en las otras ocasiones, las tres se concentraron en desear con todas sus fuerzas el salir de allí. Tras bajar un par de tramos de escalera y recorrer unos pasillos llegaron nuevamente a la entrada de la cueva.

Leia y Lizy saltaban de alegria al estar fuera nuevamente, Mino se despidió y se adentró nuevamente en la cueva, pero cuando las chicas entraron para agradecerle el haberles traido la llave y ayudado a salir solo encontraron una cueva cerrada, sin rastro de Mino ni del corredor que llevaba a la entrada del laberinto. Solo montones de piedras, hojas y algunos gusanos. Parecia que todo habia desaparecido.

Por su parte, Loan se encontraba avergonzada y con una extraña sonrisa en su cara mientras abrazaba la capa.

Lizy: Se te ve muy feliz Loan, nunca te he visto en casa tan tranquila y sonriente.

Leia: Si, parece que esta salida ha sido una buena idea despues de todo.

La joven despeinada se acercó con una sonrisa temblorosa a la mayor de sus hermanas y estiró los brazos entregandole la capa. Leia se quedó parada, no entendia que pretendia Loan y Lizy miraba con curiosidad esperando que Loan dijese algo, finalmente habló.

Loan: Te-Ten... es pa-para ti... Tu la querias...

Sus dos hermanas se quedaron paradas con los ojos muy abiertos y sin poder apenas cerrar la boca, mientras Loan se iba incomodando más y más cuanto más pasaba con los brazos estirados con la capa y su hermana mayor no la tomaba.

Lizy: Pero... Pero... Es tu premio. No puedes...

Leia (enfadada): No lo quiero.

La más alta de todas quedó en shock y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, todo el esfuerzo que habia hecho para conseguir aquella capa para su hermana y ella se veia enfadada y lo rechazaba.

Loan: Pe-Pero... tu... yo... Lo querias... *sniff*

La rubia de las coletas cambió su expresión enfadada a una más tierna aunque algo forzada, con Lizy o su padre le salia de forma natural, pero con el resto nunca habia puesto esa cara. Con cuidado empujó las manos de Loan para que volviese a abrazar la capa.

Leia: No puedes darme a mí un premio que te has ganado tu misma, Fenrir se enfadaria.

Loan (algo mas calmada): *sniff* Pero... yo solo la queria... pa-para dartela... a... a ti te hacia ilusión...

Lizy: Pero ni Leia ni yo pudimos abrir el cofre. Nosotras no pasamos la prueba.

Loan (encogiendose en el suelo): Pero... pero yo... Queria da-dartelo... Asi tu... me... me querrias... *sniff* N-No... no...

La joven que tras arrodillarse en el suelo se iba encogiendo cada vez mas notó de repente como era abrazada por alguien. Lizy no tardó en unirse tambien al abrazo.

Leia: No seas tonta, claro que te quiero. Pero este premio solo te pertenece a ti, ha sido a ti a quien se le ocurrió la forma de llegar hasta el cofre, has sido tu la que no ha tomado nada de allí y sobretodo, has sido tu la que se ha enfrentado a un monstruo gigante para protegernos.

Lizy: Si, has estado genial hermanita.

Leia: Puede que no lo demuestre mucho, pero te aseguro que tambien te quiero.

Un enorme llanto cubrió el bosque, la chica despeinada lloraba a pleno pulmón abrazando a sus hermanas. Desde las sombras de los arboles, cierta loba gigante las observaba con una mirada de orgullo y una sonrisa en su hocico. Aquel llanto no era como los otros que habia escuchado de la gigantesca niña pequeña, aquel llanto era de pura felicidad.

Cuando las niñas regresaron al campamento, Fenrir las esperaba allí con una extraña bolsa marrón entre sus patas. Las niñas llegaron las tres felices y señalando a Loan para mostrarle que habian logrado obtener la capa. Esta con rubor en sus mejillas extendió la capa mostrandosela a Fenrir.

Fenrir: Felicidades chicas. Habeis pasado mi prueba, ahora Loan es una de las co-guardianas honorarias. Sabia que podriais lograrlo.

Lizy: Joooo. Yo queria ser tambien co-guardiana, ¿no tienes otra capa? ¿Y que es una co-guardiana?

Fenrir: Lo lamento, cada guardian solo disponemos de una capa. El ser un co-guardian es un puesto muy respetado entre los animales de los bosques. Mientras se lleva puesta la capa, los animales lo tomarán como uno mas de los suyos, así el co-guardian puede ayudar sin problemas a los seres que esten en apuros.

Leia: !Genial¡ Vamos Loan, pruebatela a ver como te queda.

Loan (contenta): Va-Vale...

La muchacha pasó su cabeza por el agujero de la capa dejando atras la capucha, como le habia estado enseñando su madre. Pero tras pasar la cabeza se notó algo mareada y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sentia una sensación rara, pues notaba que sus manos si que estaban tocando el suelo, pero sus rodillas no. Alzó la vista y vio a sus hermanas con una cara de asombro que les impedia decir nada, la chica queria saber que pasaba y les preguntró.

Loan: ¿*Grrrrraaaaaarrrrr*?

La chica se extrañó y volvió a hacer la pregunta, pero de su boca solo volvió a surgir un gruñido estraño. Cuando fue a llevarse la mano al cuello notó como esta era totalmente peluda y unas garras salian de sus dedos. Asustada empezó a retroceder intentando alejarse de ella misma.

Lizy (Saltando emocionada): ¡QUE PASADA! ¡Loan es una osa!

Leia: Si, pero le pasa algo. ¡Loan, tranquila! ¿Me escuchas?

Fenrir: La pobre esta aterrada. Cachorra, tranquilizate, respira poco a poco.

La osa no paraba de revolverse alejandose de su propia sombra, un gañido quejumbroso era emitido cada poco por esta. Despues de haber crecido de repente, causando una gran conmoción en su casa, ahora se habia transformado en un animal salvaje. Sus padres seguro lo odiarian y la abandonarian. Poco a poco la voz de Fenrir volvió a llegar a su cabeza, le pedia que respirase poco a poco para calmarse. Intentaba hacerlo, pero los nervios la podian. Seria abandonada en el bosque y tendria que vivir metiendo el morro en panales de abejas para comer miel.

Fenrir: Cachorrita, no tienes porque temer nada. Si no te gusta como estas ahora, solo debes quitarte la capa.

La osa lanzó un gruñido cuestionando como esperaba la loba que se quitase algo que no llevaba, aquella capa ahora era su propia piel.

Fenrir: Hazme caso pequeña. Intenta quitarte la capa, cierra los ojos y haz que te la quitas.

Finalmente Loan hizo caso a lo que le decia la guardiana. Cerró los ojos y procedió a intentar quitarse la capa con aquellas zarpas de oso. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, notó como tenia en las manos la capa de piel la cual habia sacado por su cabeza sin esfuerzo.

Fenrir: Eso es, ¿ves como no es tan terrible?

Lizy (muy feliz): Loan, es super chulo, ahora te puedes convertir en Osa cuando quieras. ¡Podremos hacer peliculas increibles!

Leia: Asustaria mucho a papá y a nuestras madres, creo que es mejor que lo mantengamos en secreto.

Lizy: !Pero si es algo increible¡

Loan: Y-Yo... Pre-Prefiero que no lo sepan... No quiero verlos llorar de nuevo por... yo... esto... por mi... por mi culpa.

Fenrir: Bueno, eso es decisión vuestra, pero yo os aconsejo que hagais lo que dice Leia. Hay humanos muy avariciosos que querrian robaros una de vuestras capas aun si a ellos no les funcionasen.

Leia: ¿Una de nuestras capas?

Fenrir (simulando sopresa): ¿A caso no vais a ir a visitar a otros guardianes para pasar sus pruebas?

Lizy: ¡SIIIIIII. Eso es una idea genial! Asi podremos tener cada una una capa.

Loan: M-Ma... Mamá Fenrir... ¿no p-puedo llevar la capa sin transformarme?

Fenrir: Claro que si, solo debes pensar muy fuerte en que no quieres transformarte mientras te la pones.

Aun temerosa Loan intentó ponersela de nuevo, esta vez deseando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a ser una osa. La pasó por su cabeza y en esta ocasión no tubo la sensación de mareo de antes, abrió los ojos y miro sus manos que eran normales. Una cara de felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro cuando su estomago emitió un gruñido casi igual al que ella habia hecho al transformarse.

Una cara de felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro cuando su estomago emitió un gruñido casi igual al que ella habia hecho al transformarse

Fenrir: Bueno, veo que teneis hambre, como premio por haber pasado la prueba os he traido una cosita especial. Tomad.

La loba adelantó con el morro la bolsa de papel que habia entre sus patas. Las chicas se acercaron curiosas a ver su contenido, en su interior habian tres refrescos, con tres paquetes de patatas fritas y tres hamburguesas envueltas en un papel que ponia "Burping's Burguer".

Las chicas emocionadas celebraron su merecida cena y Leia logró volver a comer aquella delicia que le habia hecho salibar en el laberinto. Al primer bocado, aquella explosión de sabor logró que Lizy se quedase paralizada. Realmente estaba muy rico, pero tanto duró su momento de disfrutar del sabor que Loan ya había terminado la suya y le decía que si no le gustaba se la diese a ella.

Tras terminar la cena, Fenrir las instó a ir a dormir pronto. Al día siguiente sus padres vendrían a buscarlas y tenían que dejar todo recogido. Las chicas no pusieron mucha spegas, pues tras pasarse toda la tarde corriendo por el laberinto habian quedado muy cansadas. Por la mañana apenas terminaban de recoger lo que habian ensuciado y guardarlo en una bolsa para tirarlo fuera del bosque, llegó la furgoneta familiar a recogerlas.

Loan habia dormido con la capa puesta y seguia sin quitarsela, a Lori le sorprendió ver a su hija con aquella capa pero aun más el verla sonriente y menos nerviosa. Aunque como solia pasar, las niñas apenas saludaron a sus madres y se tiraron en brazos de su padre tirandolo al suelo.

Lola: ¡Leia Skywalker Loud! Esos no son modales de una señorita.

Lana: ¿Como se lo ha pasado mi cachorrita?

Lincoln: Jajajaja. Parad, parad chicas. Jajajajaja.

Lori (Señalando la prenda peluda): Loan, cariño, ¿de donde has sacado esa cosa?

Las niñas: Ha sido un regalo. Jajaja.

**Como ya comenté, por el momento se queda aqui pausado este fic. Espero que esta aventurilla de las pequeñas Loud este siendo de vuestro agrado. Han conseguido la capa de oso que guardaba Fenrir, pero parece que no se van a rendir solo con una, han decidido que cada una tendrá la suya propia. Espero que podamos traeros las siguientes aventuras que pasarán con otros guardianes.**

**Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo queridos lectores. Cuidaros mucho y no os contagieis ^_^**

**J0nas Nagera -** Tal y como decias, las chicas han sabido aprovechar la magia del lugar. Como decias, alguna no ha logrado contener su codicia y otra ha tenido un pequeño despiste, pero las tres son buenas chicas que merecen un final feliz. Gracias por preocuparte, espero volver a saber algo de él. No me gustaria dejar estas aventurillas de las jovenes Loud a medias ^_^ Un fuerte abrazo, Jonas. Cuidate mucho.


End file.
